Kagura's Gintama arc
by Silver-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kagura returns from a trip with Baldy just to find out that no one remembers her or what's worse all her friends forgot about Gintama... Now prince of planet of sadist should start helping her... There is also a promise between two Yato siblings... What will happen when an innocent arc turns into a challenge when SougoXKaguraXKamui meet...
1. Kagura's Gintama

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA! IT BELONGS TO GENIUS GORILLA.**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic hope you like it, if i made (i know i did) anyone out of character then please forgive me. Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Kagura stretched her arms biting on to her last piece of sukobu as she exit the terminal. It's been already a week since she left Edo and went into the space. A week ago her papi came and cried claiming that Kagura doesn't love him and he is all lonely, so she decided to go on a little vacation with him. During this week they fought many aliens and saw lots of planets, but Baldy refused to let her go when she wanted to return so she ran away… again.

Being busy with all the fighting she forgot to buy everyone a present and since she left suddenly without even a good-bye Kagura was sure that Megane and curly head will be angry, but she didn't care much since she actually missed the two idiots.

Reaching the Yorozuya she didn't even bother to knock or say, "I'm home." Kagura slide open the door and entered the room as if there was nothing wrong and she wasn't gone for a long time. Nor Shinpachi neither Sadaharu was anywhere to be found, it was weird since megane never was late to work and Sadaharu wouldn't leave without her.

Spotting the silver haired samurai lying on the couch reading his Jump while ignoring her presence she walked towards him and sat on his stomach knocking the air out of him. "Gin-chan I'm home." She said with a huge smile.

"Uff, how much do you weight… Giant girl!" Gin-chan said hardly trying to somehow breath. Getting angry with him ignoring her she took his Jump and threw it across the room hitting the other wall and that Gin stood up throwing Kagura on the floor and walking to his Jump while scratching his head with annoyance. "Jeez what's up with you? Barging into someone else's house, sitting on their stomach almost killing them with their weight and then throwing their Jump around. Kids these days have no manners at all. ."

"Eh? Gin-chan what are you saying? It's me Kagura, hey!"

"Huh?" He said picking up his Jump and looking at her with his dead fish eyes. "I don't care what your name is, but if you don't have a job worth some money for yorozuya then leave."

Kagura was shocked at how perm head treated her as if she was some stranger she didn't even know. "Come one, Gin-chan. I'm sorry that I left without a word, but you know me right? I'm Kagura."

"Whatever, I have a job to do and old hag to deal with." Gin said with a cold voice scratching his head and leaving.

Angry marks appeared on Kagura and she was getting pissed at that stupid guardian of hers. Even if he was upset for her leaving and wanted to punish her he was taking it to far. Her patience reaching her limits she run through the door and right into the "Snack Otose" spotting Otose shouting at Gin-chan while he was making excuses for not paying the rent. "Gin-chan you bastard! How can you act like you don't remember me after everything that happened?" She shouted pointing at Gin-chan.

Both Otose and Gintoki turned towards the girl. After looking at her Otose turned back at Gintoki giving him a disgusted look with angry mark on her. "Oy, Gintoki, I knew you were a pervert, but for you to actually go after a little girl. You're sick!"

With chills running down Gin's body at her stare he fiercely shook his head moving his hands up and down trying to explain. "That's not it! She just barged in and sit on me…." After analyzing his answer for a sec he realized what he said. "You're wrong!"

Otose kept staring at Gin like he was some scum and he was still speaking like crazy not able to explain what happened. Kagura approached them and shouted. "Hey, old hag, this curly head idiot is acting like doesn't know me tell him that he is overdoing it."

Otose looked at her then shouted pissed off at Kagura. "Who're you calling an old hag? Hey, pervert teach your little girlfriend here some manners."

"She's not my girlfriend, I don't even know her." He shouted.

Kagura looked at both then frowning she looked confused. "Old hag, could it be that you don't remember me either?"

"Stop with that name little girl." Otose looked at her from head to toe. "Remember you this is the first time we met right? Hey, Gintoki who is…" She was about to ask when she realized that Gin has already run away.

Leaving her to her shouting and cursing on Gin-chan, Kagura left walking down the streets while mumbling with anger. "Stupid Gin-chan… Idiot, Idiot! He is overdoing it! Gin-chan you IDIOT!" She shouted when she spotted Shinpachi and Otae in front of the grocery shop.

"Megane! Anego!" Shouted happily running towards them, even if Gin-chan was acting like he doesn't know her Megane and Anego would understand her.

Otae looked at Kagura with her usual smile. "Who are you?"

Hearing that Kagura turned into stone, could it be… No… No way… "You're joking right Anego? I haven't changed that much, it's not like this stupid, useless author changed my appearance. So why don't you recognize me? It's me Kagura. Shinpachi?"

Patsuan also looked at her cofused as if it was the first time he saw her. He turned to his sister with confusion then back to Kagura. "Could it be that you mistake us for someone else? If you're lost then we can."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" She shouted. "Don't you remember the cute heroine of the Gintama anime/manga at all? What did that two-cent author do to you in this fanfic. (Author: "Don't blame everything on me." Evil stare from Kagura. **gulp.**) Anego? Megane? You're messing with me because you're upset about me leaving right? Right?"

"Sorry little girl, but we don't know you. You must have the wrong people." Otae said with a smile while patting her head.

Smacking her hand off Kagura ran off. "Jeez, I don't care anymore. I hate all of you!" She was trying hard to hold her tears when she heard two familiar voices, hiding behind the boxes she watched as Kondo and Hijitaka were walking towards Otae and Shinpachi.

Kagura smirked waiting for their scheme to fall apart, because even if all of them were able to act like they don't know her, that Gorilla would never be able to hold himself when he saw Anego, he is a stalker after all. But no matter how long she waited nothing happened, Mayora and Gorilla walked passed the two siblings and didn't even flinch or turn. Kagura jumped out from behind the boxes and run to the Shinsengumi commander and vice-commander cutting their way. Pointing her finger at them she demanded. "Enough with this façade, I've had enough. Mayora! Gorilla, stop acting out of character. Gorilla, go stalk Anego, so she could beat you up like always."

Hijitaka and Kondo looked at each other confused for a second then Kondo bowed a little with a smile. "Hey, Ojou-chan. Are you lost?"

Kagura gave them an empty look getting pissed and countless anger marks appearing on her. "You two stupid tax-robbers are you gonna pretend that you don't know me either?"

"Hey, little girl that's rude to talk like that to adults." Toshi said while lighting his cigarette with his mayonnaise lighter. "It's dangerous to walk around the streets alone there is a criminal on lose right now."

"What are you saying you Mayo-freak? I'm Yato girl from Yorozuya Gin-chan remember I can beat up that criminal single handedly." When they looked at her confused. "Now you're gonna tell me you don't know who Yorozuya is, right?" When they both shook their heads she got pissed and ran off shouting. "Fine, do what you want bastards. But I will definitely find someone who knows me."

"Who was she Toshi? Know her?" Kondo asked.

"Nope, but how did she know about me having a mayonnaise addiction." Hijitaka said continuing their way.

Running around the town she looked for her friends, for everyone whom they helped and who helped them. Zura and Elizabeth were as always hiding from the Shinsengumi and plotting something stupid with their resistance members, but neither of them remembered her or yorozuya. Then she went to host club and cabaret, but there also everyone treated her like a stranger. When she went to find Tama and Sadaharu, Tama was nowhere to be found even in Gengai's repair shop and Sadaharu was living with the two-priestess sister, but he also didn't recognize her attacking her as if she was a stranger.

She went to Yoshiwara next, but Tsukki and all the others treated her like a stranger and said that she is too little to be in a place like this and throw her out. None of her friends remembered her; even Kyubei and Ayumu didn't know her or rather they acted as if they have never met her.

Sitting on her favorite bench in the park she sigh. "Is this some kind of cheap spin off of the Kintama Arc. Hey you, author answer me!" Kagura demanded.

"Don't call it cheap and it's not a spin off." Author said sulking on the dark corner of the room.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue and spit on the ground when she spotted Hasegawa. Relying on her luck this time that this might work she approach the Madao. "Hey, Madao!" Hasegawa turned, he was neatly dressed in green uniform, he looked like a real officer just the way he was in the beginning on their first meeting.

"Ojou-chan, it's rude to call people Madao, especially when they have job. Now don't walk around here for a while we're looking for a dangerous looking pet."

"So you don't remember either, huh?" Kagura sigh already accepting the situation and not getting angry or shocked. "Since when did you get a job?" She asked the man still looking around for something.

He turned around confused at her. "I have been in this job for a long time and never left to get a new one. Now go and play somewhere else."

"Eh? But you did after you met Yorozuya Gin-chan you lost your job, your wife left you and you were a Madao since the beginning of the manga/anime series."

"Who's Yorozuya Gin-chan? And what are you blabbering about anyways? Hatsu never left me." Hasegawa asked obviously losing his patience.

Kagura froze for minute then asked in confusion this time. "Madao, could it be you don't know Gin-chan? You and him always play pachiko together. And then Shinpachi and me. You have never met us?"

"No." he answered then walked towards the baka-oujii. "Baka prince… Ahem, I mean prince Hata, maybe it ran somewhere else lets go."

"You just called me Baka didn't you? You just…" Prince idiot was complaining when Kagura returned to her bench but didn't sit on it thinking.

"So unlike Kintama, this time they not only forgot about me and there is no other bitch who's taking my place, but rather they forgot about everything. As if they have never met Yorozuya and all those things didn't happened, and more importantly Gin-chan, Megane and I, never met each other. We are total strangers." She realized then looking at camera shouted. "YOU BASTARD AUTHOR, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALL THE 6 SEASONS AND MANY VOLUMES OF GINTAMA?! HOW CAN YOU JUST EARASE THEM!" ("Sowwy…." Author drawing circles on the floor still in the corner.) Kagura got even more pissed and grabbing her umbrella she broke the bench into pieces hitting it many times and taking out her anger on it.

"Oi, China!" She heard the familiar deadpan voice calling her. For the fist time hearing him call her made her somehow happy? No more like relieved…

Kagura turned around looking straight at the sand haired and crimson eyed bishonen who was standing there expressionless and holding his hand over his katana.

"Sadist!" She said somehow being glad. He called her "China" that means he remembers her, right? That's what made her relieved she thought. _Wait a minute! You useless author, why in the world is the one who remembers me should be him? I don't want to have any arc together with this sadist. Anyone, but him. Oi, are you listening? And why should I feel relieved… Oi!_

"You're arrested for breaking the public property!" He said with a deadpanned voice and expressionless making her snap out of it.

"Eh?" She looked at him confused. "Eeeehhhh?" And in the next scene she was already behind the bars in the jail with Sougo staring at her from the other side and grinning.

"Wait, let me out! You idiot, sadistic bastard, prince of planet Sadist, dick-less, brain-less, bastard, retard, jerk, molester…. Sadist!" She shouted as he turned around to leave.

"If you keep calling me names I'll cut you in half, little girl!" He said with a smirk and left closing the door behind him leaving her alone in her cell.

Looking after him with anger and a little confusion Kagura sat in the corner of her cell hugging her knees and burying her head in them. "So he doesn't remember me either huh?" Kagura sighs. "This sucks!"

_To be continued…_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING~!**

**HI! Sorry for my lousy work, but it's my fist fanfic and i really love Sougo and Kagura pairing so i want to make lots of stories with them and with others. I'm still thinking on the next chapter, but i will try to upload it as soon as i can. Please review this, i really wanna know if you liked it or hated it. If you have any suggestions or have questions please ask me. I'll be waiting for reviews.**_  
_


	2. Kagura and Sougo

**Hi everyone! How are you doing?! Thank you for all of your reviews, I was really happy reading them and I'll try meeting your expectations. Please wait for my next updates on Kagura's arc and I'm also planning some other stories about this two. Please review and ask anything. Thank you! Oh and also, I DON'T own Gintama!**

**Chapter 2.**

Sougo Okita, 1st division captain of Shinsengumi and so-called Prince of Planet Sadist was laying on the veranda his favorite sleeping mask on and listening to his iPod. He was in a good mood today, when one week ago he woke up from his sweet dream, of killing Hijitaka and dancing on his gave as the vice-commander, he realized that everything pretty much changed or rather it returned back to how it was before the first episode of Gintama.

No one knew each other and didn't remember anything. More than forgetting, it was as if something in the timeline changed and their destinies changed with it. But he was happy with it, the arcs or the episodes that involved Shinsengumi didn't bother Sougo anymore since there can't be ones now and he could fully devote himself to destroying Hijitaka Toushirou, and yet with all that happiness it was not quite enough.

He would sleep, try to kill Hijitaka, eat, try to kill Hijitaka, sleep, try to kill Hijitaka, eat, try to kill Hijitaka before sleeping, sleep again and that way every day, but it was not enough as if something was missing and three days ago he finally found the missing piece, so now he is fully happy.

Realizing that his plan of poisoning Hijitaka with new mayonnaise type have failed, Sougo stood up putting away his sleeping mask and his hands in his pockets he walked towards the jail. There he was keeping a wild and interesting animal, dressed in Chinese dress and having reddish hair and azure eyes. Thanks to that rare animal he was not bored anymore. Opening the door to the jail he recognize the China girl sitting in one corner her eyes looking at him as if some wild animal spotting her rival.

Sougo has to admit, even if hardly, having her as a rival and fighting with her every now and then is fun since she is the only one he will never get bored with and she is a great rival. Spotting him she cling on to the jail bars and hissed at him obviously pissed with him keeping her as a pet against her will.

He approached Kagura's cell and realized that her azure eyes were now flaming with hatred and anger. "Oi China, don't look so angry. Look I brought your favorite snack." He waved the pack of sukobu before her nose having a sadistic look on his face.

Kagura reached her arms trying to take the sukobu from him but he moved away and smirked. "Not so fast China, fist the magical word."

"You bastard, so you did remember me after all."

Sougo looked at her expressionless. "Oh that, and here I was thinking what I forgot to mention. Yep, I do, so what?"

Kagura got angry and climbing on bars shouted. "You molester, jerk, moron! You did know who I was and still locked me up in this prison for 3 days? I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

"Come on China! Don't be angry I'm your only friend left after all. Now say the magical word and _maybe_ I will let you go."

"Why you…" Kagura gripped the bars almost breaking them and with fake smile said. "Mr. Sadist, please go off and die somewhere where no one can find your rotten body or when I get out of here I'll kill you myself!" She shouted the last line.

After staying silent for a minute Sougo said bluntly. "I refuse." He turned around to leave when suddenly he heard a crushing sound.

Bars of Kagura's cell broke down by her single blow and she jumped on Sougo straggling with him for her sukobu pack. She was biting him, hitting, everything she could think of, and at one point she was on top and in the next scene he was topping her.

"What are you a dog?" Sougo smirked at her lying under him and struggling to get free. "But it's amazing as hungry as you are you shouldn't have been able to break that cell. Bravo!"

Kagura gritted her teeth. "Get off of me you sadistic bastard!" She hit him on his stomach with her leg throwing him, over his head, off of her and straight out of the door breaking the door with him. Then she walked like a queen out of the door from between the dust that was already going down while biting on her sukobu and looking down at Sadist who was lying there.

Sougo stood up taking out his katana with a devilish aura. "Well, then China. Let's start this."

But she didn't move an inch. She was standing in the doorframe away from sunlight, without her umbrella she couldn't go out in the open and that give the Sadist an upper hand.

Sougo smirked at her weakness when suddenly Yamazaki came running and handed her over her umbrella. "Here miss Kagura. Eh? What happened? Captain?" He said Goosebumps running through his body when he saw captain Okita standing there and staring at him with scary eyes. Yamazaki gulped down from his fear.

"Zaki… What in the world is happening?" Sougo said with deadpan voice emitting blue demonic aura.

"W-w-well, you see captain Okita… Vice-co-co-commander said that this girl has been here for a long time… so… I should… feed her…. And…. S-s-s-send her away…" Yamazaki said with trembling voice.

"'That so… Well, then Hijitaka-bastard-san lost another day from his life. Yamazaki prepare his grave he will need it soon."

"Oi Sadist! Are you ready?" Kagura pointed her umbrella at him.

Sougo just smirked and they started their fight. As always breaking everything on their way they were fighting all out. Kagura hitting Sougo with her umbrella he was dodging it and making a blow with his katana and this time it was Kagura dodging, then on the distance as they ran parallel to each other she was firing countless bullets from her umbrella but somehow sadist bishounen was able to reflect all of them sending the bullets flying on different sides. And when he fired his bazooka she was the one dodging it so that it hit some distant wall, or was it part of the house. Making a circle around the HQ they finally were back in front of the jail fighting there when Hijitaka appeared in front of them with evil expression and cigarette in his mouth.

"You little brats stop destroying everything."

Both Kagura and Sougo turned towards the devil vice-commander and expressionless with deadpanned voices said at the same time. "Die Hijitaka!" "Die Mayora!"

Anger mark on Toshi's head and he started shouting. "You damn bastards! Who are you telling to die, huh? Want me to strangle you? Want me to send you to hell!"

"Now, now Toshi calm down. They are just kids." Kondo was trying to calm down Hijitaka moving his hands like idiot.

But Toshi continued. "Look what you did, hormones-acting-up-brats! Half of the Shinsengumi headquarters is destroyed because of you. Whose gonna fix it huh?"

"Tch." Both kids clicked their tongues with annoyance and started to walk away.

"I'm tired so I'm taking a walk. See you later gorilla, Mayo-freak!" Kagura waved her hand as she walked away.

Anger mark appeared on Toshi's head again and this time increased spreading all over him. Following China girl Sougo also commented on his dead panned voice. "Yeah, Hijitaka-san clean this up and then do everyone a favor and die." Then he started murmuring his song as he left. _Hijitaka die~…. Die a horrible death, DIE…! Die, die Hijitaka…._

"Damn you! I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted and Gorilla having a hard time holding him down.

During that time somewhere else there was a young guy standing in the big balcony looking down at Edo and eating something. Suddenly another man taller than him appears behind the boy.

"She has returned captain. What do you wish to do now?" The man asked.

Guy was licking his spoon clearing his plate absolutely of its substance and with amused voice said. "Oh~ She is back, huh? Well then let the fun begin. Bring her to me." He said while wearing an idiotic smile on his face.

Man sighs turning around. "You should really cure that sis-con of yours it's getting out of control."

"I'll kill you!" The guy said while still smiling but there was definitely a killing intend around him.

In their usual park Kagura and Sougo were resting on their favorite bench while one eating the sukobu the other drinking the chubbert. "So?"

"So what?" Sougo asked emotionless.

"Tell me what happened before we start fighting again will you."

"Where is the magic word?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Nope."

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

"No."

"Please go off and die Sadist."

"Not good enough."

"Please kill Hijitaka and go die later."

"Only good in the first part, but no."

"I wish you kill Mayora."

"Good enough." Sougo sucked on his chubbert as hard as he could then sigh looking at the sky as if thinking. "I don't know."

"That's it!" Kagura shouted jumping up. "After all that build up and acting all cool looking at the sky as if telling something dramatic and then… You don't know?! Honestly, you sick sadist go and jump off the cliff."

"Well don't ask me. There was this weird sound all around the Edo then the flash and the next moment no one remembers anything." He said calmly.

Kagura gave him empty look. "Then why weren't you affected?"

"A hard worker like me will never be taken by such a trick."

"Liar!" She shouted. "You were sleeping weren't you?! You had that stupid mask and headphones on, that's why you still know everything." Then she sighs sitting down. "For once you slacking off worked."

He stood up throwing away his chubbert. "But I still don't know what that light was or that sound. I asked around visiting everyone, but they were acting like they have no idea what I am talking about. Like zombies, but still talking and walking without their memories."

"So they were brainwashed?"

"Nope, more like their brains returned to the first episode of Gintama, but something is not allowing the main yorozuya to meet and that's changing the whole outcome."

"Ah, that's right Gin-chan and Megane acted like they don't know me. That means our yorozuya trio have never been formed?"

"Most likely." He then smirked looking at her. "But that's for the best since instead of an ugly and violent heroine like you they should find someone cuter."

At that Kagura jumped from her place picking up her umbrella and pointing at him he took out his katana with a grin. "You bastard Sadist I'll make you pay."

They started to fight again, but this time Sougo turned the table right at the start planning to tease his rival a little. Using her distractions he knocked the umbrella out of her hand then he catched her right arm nailing it to her back with his hand and pulled her toward himself. He started pushing her slowly until her back was against one of the attractions on the playground and he was pinning her against it with his body. Sougo's one leg was between Kaguras thighs and his chest against hers their faces just inches apart.

"What are you doing? Let go! Pervert! Molester! Bakaiser!" She struggled to be free but his grip on her hand was tight and her other hand was stuck between them.

Using his free hand he raised her chin looking straight into her azure eyes and their face coming even closed. Kagura blushed her heart starting to race even harder. "Looking from up close you're not so bad, China. This arc might just get more interesting." Sougo said their eyes locked.

"What are you saying… Don't you dare… I'll kill you, let go or I…" She struggled but he just tightened his grip.

He whispers sweetly his breathe caressing her skin making her weak. "Or you what China? I'm the only one on your side right now and I will protect you, but…" He got closer; Kagura was now able to sense his breathe on her lips that making her heart go crazy and her face get redder. "But I need a payment, China. So will you give me your first kiss?" He said with a smirk.

"No, not now… Not yet… Wait! Author didn't plan this… She will be angry… No!" Kagura closed her eyes waiting for the outcome. Minute passed, but… nothing…. She opened one eye to look and smiled from ear to ear shouting with happiness. "Sadaharu!"

Big, white, cute dog was biting on to Sougo's head that made the Sadist let go of Kagura. Sougo was mumbling something while there was blood coming out of his skull and his soul flying. "Aneue, Aneue I'm coming wait for me… I'm coming."

Kagura's eyes filled with tears of joy and she opened her arms calling to him. "Sadaharu, come here!" Making a cute barking sound the dog run to Kagura playing with her. Kagura hugging him with huge smile and they were running around.

Whipping the blood from his face Sougo returned to his senses and shouted. "Damn that dog! How can he eat my brains out when he doesn't even remember you? Why is he here, huh? Are you trying to kill me?" He said the last sentence looking at the camera.

Kagura looked at Sadist sitting at the bench with a grin. "Dogs are more loyal that humans. So even when they don't remember you they can still feel danger for their master and come to their rescue. Right Sadaharu? You still love me right?" Kagura asked smiling like a child who finally got the toy she wanted and she was hugging the huge cute dog with all her might burying her face in his fur.

Looking at them Sougo first sigh, but then smiled gently, the kind of smile that would make every fan girl die from a nosebleed. "Well, as long as you're happy." He said as a whisper, but then his smile disappeared his expression becoming serious he picked up his sword and stood up. "China?"

"Yeah, I sense them too." Kagura and Sadaharu also stopped playing, Yato girl took her umbrella that was lying on the ground and approached Sadist. The two were standing their backs facing each other, but two steps away from each other, so they weren't touching. Sadaharu was also standing beside them. "Looks like we're surrounded."

"Mimawarigumi." Sougo said with seriousness and obvious dislike in his voice.

Officers of Mimawarigumi surrounded them taking the two of them and a dog into a circle. They were wearing the white version of Shinsengumi uniforms and had serious expressions determined finish the job pointing their blades towards the trio. "Captain of Shinsengumi 1st division, Okita Sougo, drop your weapon and surrender that girl to us." One of the officers said.

"If you don't do as said, we have direct orders of killing Okita Sougo and bringing the Yato girl Kagura with us." The other continued with a shout.

_So they want China, huh?! Interesting, so Mimawarigumi do know… Why am I not surprised that those bastards are behind this. _Sougo smirked. "If you want this Amazonian China, then come and get her, but…" He pointed his katana towards the officers killers intend in his eyes. "But first you have to go through me!"

Kagura smirked as if mocking. "Oi, oi Sadist! Don't say such cool lines, the audience will misunderstand."

Sougo smiled. "China, lets finish our duel later. I somehow want to taste some blood right now."

"Nope, I have a better idea. Lets make a new battle, to see who will kick more ass."

"I'm in." They smirked and charged at their enemies.

_To be continued…._

**OMAKE***

**AUTHOR: *CONFUSED* Eh? Omake?! Wait I wasn't planning on this.**

**KAGURA: It's mine. *ANGER MARK* I just wanted to ask before this during that scene why didn't you stop us… *KILLER INTEND* WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO BANNED THE KISSING SCENE FOR NOW?! HUH?! *YAKUZA FACE***

**AUTHOR: *BLUSHING* *UNCOMFORTABLE* Well… You see… *FIDGET. FISGET* During that time… I was… I was… *SHOUT. EMBARESSED* I was having a nosebleed so I kind of forgot about it. Thee… heee…*Laughing sticking out tongue as if cute***

**KAGURA: *BUILD UP. BUILD UP* *SHOUT* I'M GONNA KILL THIS AUTHOR…. *Jumps on the camera to leave to real world* **

**AUTHOR: NO… I'M SORRY… *Scream. CRYING* *SCARED***

**SOUGO: *DEADPAN VOICE* AH~ We're done for. Well then, wait for the next chapter if this Amazon doesn't end up killing the author. **

**AUTHOR: *Drawing circles and pouting with gloomy aura* Kagura hates me now… I want to be a bug and disappear into somewhere… Everyone hates me… *SOB. SOB***

**Thank you for reading this~~~~**

**I hope you liked it. I updated pretty fast, huh? Just having inspirations, but it might not be good to your expectations, so I'm worried, sorry for my mistakes. But I promise things will get interesting. Please review, I'll be waiting. Till next chaper~~~**


	3. Kagura's Guardians

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

Surrounded by Mimawarigumi officers two most violent and most favorite couple were about to join together in a fight and show those officers hell while they're alive, no it probably was worst than hell. One way or the other fierce battle broke down crashing everything and everyone in their way sadistic duo was able to bring down more than half of the Mimawarigumi officers with little help from the Sadaharu when they stopped this time their backs relying against each other and breathing heavily, but still amusement in their eyes.

"25 down for me, Sadist." Kagura said with a grin.

Sougo smirked. "Too bad China, it's 27 for me."

Kagura turned around towards him shouting with anger. "Don't go off lying you bakaiser, there are 50 officers here at max and I bring down exactly half, so how can you do more than that. Who are the other two you jerk?!"

"Ah, you figured it out. So you can count?" He said with deadpanned voice.

"Tch." Kagura gave him and empty look anger marks appearing when more officers run towards them surrounding them. "There are more of them now. What now Sadist, continue?"

"Are you tired?"

"You wish, you bastard!" They both smirked knowing each other perfectly, they were rivals and both hated to lose especially if it was bugs like those guys.

Kagura and Sougo prepared to attack when a guy with natural perm head and silver hair carrying a wooden sword and wearing just half of his yukata stepped inside the circle. Everyone lowered their swords staring at the weird samurai picking his nose.

"Hey you kids, can you keep it quite? My brain is exploding and I can't find my way home." Gin-chan said as he was obviously having a hangover.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted happily and the same time when Sougo with his deadpanned voice was a little surprised. "Danna?"

"Damn it, it's that samurai Captain Isaburo told us about." One of the officers said as they started to back away. "Retreat for now, don't get involved with him." He shouted as the Mimawarigumi members running away leaving the trio from before together with idiotic samurai with a hangover who is actually supposed to be a protagonist in the main anime/manga.

Sougo stared after the officers with serious look obviously hearing what they said. Then turning at the yorozuya no danna he thought deeply while China was happily chatting with him somehow trying to get him to remember.

"Danna, can you come with us for a while?" Sadist asked with his usual impassive face.

Gintoki picked his ear and turned around leaving. "I don't mess with kids, so bye-bye."

"We will treat you to parfaits."

At that Gin-chan run back to them putting his one arm over Sougo's and the other over Kagura's shoulder with a huge smile on his face. "My new best friends! Let's go let's go! I'll listen to everything."

Kagura and Sougo both gave dead fish looks as they looked at the idiot samurai. "He is so easy to bribe, it's unbelievable."

"And he is even supposed to be the main hero." Kagura concluded for the first time agreeing with Sadist.

At the café~

Sougo and Kagura sat next to each other while silver haired samurai sat across from them both Yato girl and permhead looking through the menu. They were ready to order when the waiter approached. When Kagura raised her head to look she recognized megane actually being their waiter.

"Shinpachi? You're working here?" Kagura asked with surprise and a little happiness in her voice since she was surrounded by her two-yorozuya fathers even if they had no idea who she was.

Shinpachi looked at her recognizing her in surprise. "Ah, you're the girl from that time. I see you found you family."

Gintoki shook his head with his usual dead fish uncaring eyes. "I'm not their family."

_Even though he acts like overprotective guardian with daughter complex most of the time._ Kagura thought.

Looking at them in surprise Megane changed his statement. "Then maybe he's your boyfriend and this is…"

"I'm not his father." Gin-chan answered.

But his voice was not heard so much since Kagura and Okita shouted at the same time. "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend."

Patchi smiled forcibly confused. "Well, then can I take your orders?"

"Udon for me." Sadist said right away in bored voice.

"And 5 parfaits for me Patsuan."

Kagura smiled at handed him the menu. "I want everything on this menu Megane."

"S-sure, but can you stop calling me that." Shinpachi said a little pissed at the girl.

"Oi China, maybe you should go easy, I'm gonna break you know."

Kagura gave him a troll smile. "Oh, Sadist, you can't pay, huh? So bad."

Okita smirked showing her the wallet. "On the other hand, you can go all out. Since Hijitaka-san was so nice as to let me borrow his wallet without his permission."

Kagura smiled returning to her chat with her boss and Shinpachi stood over them drop of water coming down his head. "You steal it didn't you? You just confessed of stealing didn't you?" Then he shouted. "More importantly why no one is bothered by it!"

After a while Shinpachi and couple of other waiters, since Kagura ordered too much, brought their food at their table. After a minute while Sougo was slowly enjoying his udon, Gin-chan already finished his 5 parfaits and ordered the new once and Kagura was halfway through her meal.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about Kagura-chan, Souichirou-kun?" Gin asked starting his tenth cup of parfait.

"Sougo desu~" Then Sou-chan sigh. "Honestly Danna, you get her name right, but even when introduced again you still mistake my name, huh."

"So tell me Souji…."

"Sougo desu, Danna." Then clearing his throat Sadist continued. "Anyways, I have a deal for you as a yorozuya. You see there are some guys coming after this brat for some reason and I want you to watch over her."

"Some guys? They were dressed like police right? Weren't they your friends Takeshi-kun?"

"It's Sougo and wait you changed his name entirely!" This time it was Patsuan, bringing the new set of parfait and food, who shouted to correct the idiot samurai.

"Leave four eyes it has nothing to do with you." Sougo said bored making anger marks appear on Shinpachi's head.

"Don't talk like that to Megane, you Sadistic idiot." Kagura said with full mouth. "So why are you still here Patchi?"

"So you want me to leave as well after all?" He said sighing and drops falling down from him. "I don't want to be here, but something tells me that I should."

After looking at him for a minute Sougo decided to ignore him and continued his deal with head of yorozuya. "They are not my friends, those guys are bugs copying the Shinsengumi. However, look after her and you can even hire her as yorozuya. You don't even have to pay her just give her some sukobu and she will do the work."

Shinpachi looked at Sadist with empty stare. "You sound like a salesman trying to sell a new vacuum cleaner."

"Plus she is a monster girl with huge power, so she will be useful as a yoro-" He was about to finish when Kagura suddenly hit him with her elbow, but Sougo dodged in time so she crashed the back of the chair instead and returned to finishing her food, and he turned to the samurai. "See Danna, really useful."

"So you want me to babysit, huh." Gin looked at one to another with bored look. "What will be my income from it all?"

"Happiness of helping Shinsengumi."

"Not good enough."

"Feeling of fulfillment from protecting a cute and innocent girl."

"Think of something better Souichirou-kun."

"I'll give you 30,000."

"Deal!" Gin-chan smiled from ear to ear.

"What is this an auction on who will get to have her?!" Shin shouted.

Kagura looked at two men shaking hands then turned to Sadist as she finished her fod entirely and was lying back rubbing her tummy. She smirked like a troll wanting to tease. "Oh, Bakaiser you're ready to pay that much just for my protection."

"Iye, I'm not the one who will be paying it's Hijitaka so thank him. Beside hopefully this guy will remember everything before we have to pay." Sougo said with deadpan voice.

Kagura shook her head. "You still have to pay even when he remembers, that's Gin-chan for you." Kagura relied up front her eyes shining. "Anyways, now I can move in and start living with you again, right Gin-chan?"

"No way, I have no place for a brat to live in."

Kagura pouted, but then added not giving up. "I can live in the closet."

Gin started to pick his nose. "No way, my closet is full with…" He paused looking at the two brats sitting in front of him and Megane looking at him from beside their table obviously not leaving. "Weird, I don't remember putting anything in the closet, but somehow I feel like it's full."

Kagura smiled happily leaning closer to Gintoki over the table pushing away the plates. "That's because I'm living-" She was about to finish when Sadist grabbed her cover her mouth with his left hand and standing up dragging her with him.

"Well then Danna, I'll be counting on you from tomorrow on. See you, Megane!" He waved his hand with cold expression as always quickly paying at the door and telling to leave the change as he walks out the door.

Both Shinpachi and Gin froze staring after the two, when Patsuan said. "Somehow I feel like we shouldn't let that girl go with him."

"You're right Patsuan, those two together give me chills."

Shinpachi gave the samurai and empty look. "Stop with the nicknames, we don't even know each other."

Sougo was dragging Kagura through out the streets of Edo by holding her mouth and her straggling constantly. Finally as they were safe distance away from the café he let her go in exchange she landing a kick and punch on him, which he professionally dodged. Then she swings at him with her umbrella couple of times, but once again he dodged all of them. Well, maybe the reason why he was able to dodge her attacks, so easily was because she wasn't using her real power on him same as him when they fought.

Since they were rivals both strong and capable of everything when they fought neither was holding up, being somehow afraid to injure another, which made them fight full force to their hearts constant until they were satisfied. But still she was a Yato and he knew that she was fighting her inner demons, but Sougo couldn't help but to wonder what it will feel like to fight a real Yato using his full force and Sadist going all out. Who will win, he wondered.

Finally calming down she stared at him shouting. "What the hell were you doing, bakaiser? Dragging me out like that, he was about to remember me."

"Are you out of you mind, China? Or are you really that stupid?" He said expressionless, but a little frustration could be felt in his voice. "The only reason we were able to get out of that fight easy today and why I asked help from Danna is because he doesn't remember anything."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yato female asked confused.

Sougo sigh. "Those guys obviously didn't get involved with Danna knowing that they might accidentally trigger his memories if he fights them, so that means they will not touch him and you will be safe with danna just like always till I find who's actually behind this thing."

"But… But still where should I sleep the night then? I don't have a home now."

"Are you stupid? You're staying with me at the Shinsengumi."

Kagura's eyes widened she jumping back. "No way in hell! I won't live under the same roof as you, who knows what you will do, you might even kill me in my sleep, you stupid Sadist."

Sougo looked bored as ever. "The same goes for you, but we don't have a choice."

"We do!" She shouted. "I will stay with Anego, she and Patchi will accept me if I think of some excuse."

"You can't China!" He stated.

"Why?" She asked already loosing her patience.

"Because those bastards are after you and they won't stop in front of anything. If you get close to someone when they come, people you care about might get hurt because of you, you don't want that do you know?" He said with calm voice, but there was anger and frustration in his tone.

Kagura turned away her face not looking at him, not arguing and knowing that he was right she bit her lip mumbling. "I…. I got it."

"Until we find out who's behind this you're staying in the Shinsengumi HQ. Now lets go!" He walked ahead not even looking back, knowing that she was following him quietly like some lost kitten and for the first time he thought that she was a little cute and she was in his hands now.

After they got back to the HQ Sougo again tried to kill Hijitaka as always firing from his bazooka saying that it's how he blows out his steam. Then Kagura eating the whole bunch of food during the dinner, she and Sadistic captain actually had a bet on who will eat more, but obviously he lost. Then after a little sparring session between the two rivals it was already night and for some reason she was actually tired.

While Sadaharu was sleeping in the yard in front of Captain Okita's room, Kagura was somehow relieved knowing that her dog and cute friend is there. Using the private bath in Sougo's room without permission she get in first relaxing there while Sougo was called in to Kondo's room where Hijitaka and Gorilla were waiting for him.

"Oh Sougo, my boy congratulations!" Gorilla said with teary eyes. "Toshi our little boy has grown so much, right?"

"Why are you acting like I'm his mother?" Toshi complain lighting the cigarette.

Sougo gave them both empty and bored looks. "What are you two talking about?"

Kondo hugged Sougo crying. "You have finally shown interest in women my little boy." Sougo looked at his captain confused. "For you to actually bring your girlfriend here, I'm so happy for you."

Suddenly realization hit him and he jumped up away from Gorilla's hug. "China? My girlfriend? You've gotta be kidding me. That monster and I are not dating. Who will like that violent queen anyways?"

"Eh? But Toshi said you get along pretty well, so this might be it right?"

Sougo glared at the Mayo freak thinking only one thing, _Die Hijitaka! _Then turning back to Kondo he explained. "Don't believe this mayo loving nicotine addict freak Kondo-san. We're rivals, not lovers!"

"Eh? Really?" Kondo asked all shocked at the revelation.

"Then why did you bring her here all of a sudden saying that she will live here for the time being?" Hijitaka commented with a smirk.

"Do everyone a favor and die Hijitaka-san. The reason why she is here is because her life is in danger. Today she was attacked by Mimawarigumi, well we were attacked." He explained not changing his expression.

"Mimawarigumi? Is she a criminal?" Gorilla asked this time becoming serious wiping his tears and snot.

"No, this time she is not. But they're after her and I'd like to find out why." Sougo explained sitting down.

Kondo and Hijitaka both started to think seriously over the matter when Mayora suddenly rubbed his chin turning towards Sougo. "I don't think these two might be related, but there is a chance that they are."

"What is it Toshi?" Kondo asked.

Toshi looked at Sougo his gaze unwavering. "Sougo, there's been weird things happening around the Shogun's castle and your girlfriends case might be actually involved with it." Sougo straightened up listening closely.

During that time in Harusame ship, Kamui was sitting in another meeting looking as bored as ever while eating the whole pack of donuts looking for a way to sneak out when a flashback from a past came before his eyes.

**Flashback.**

"Nii-chan… Nii-chan!" Little Kagura in her yellow coat and drenching wet and dirty from running around in the rain entered the house hurrying towards her brother. When she finally found him Kagura smiled happily showing him the flower she picked up.

Kamui smiled his usual expression never leaving, but there was still worry over his little, cute and clumsy sister. "Kagura-chan, look at you. I told you not to go out without an umbrella right?" Kamui said as he rushed to the bathroom and returned with a towel to dry his little sister before she catch cold.

"Hehehe… Nii-chan you're like a mother." She said while laughing, Kamui stared at her, but since he couldn't be angry at this little cutie he gave up sighing. "Look Nii-chan, I picked it up for mommy. Do you think she will like it?" Kagura smiled showing her brother the flower.

Her older brother smiled again nodding. "Yeah, she will love it. But don't do this again, you will catch a cold."

"Sowwy…" She said a little embarrassed when Kamui picked her up and walked towards the other room. "Nee, Nii-chan?" Kagura asked a worry and sadness in her voice.

Kamui looked at her surprised at why her tone changed so suddenly. "What's wrong Kagura-chan?" He sat down Kagura sitting on his lap.

"You know Nii-chan, those guys in the neighborhood said that mommy will leave me soon, just like daddy and then… and then…."

_I'll kill those bastards._ He thought as he gently squeezed his sister closer seeing tears fill her eyes.

"And then they said that Nii-chan will leave me too and I'll be all alone." She mumbled, but then crying cling to her brother's clothes. "They're lying, right nii-chan? You will never leave me right? Nii-chan and Kagura will always be together you promised."

Kamui looked worried down at his little sister who was crying and clinging to him like he was her last resort of hope. Patting her head gently he smiled when she looked up at him. "Don't worry Kagura-chan I won't ever leave you alone." When his sister looked hopeful wiping her tears he continued. "But if that ever happens that I'll leave one day, then you have to remember one thing Kagura that sooner or later, but one day I'll definitely come back to get you. So till then become strong and wait for nii-chan to come and pick you up."

She looked worried a bit, but then smiled brightly making a pinky promise with Kamui. "It's our promise now nii-chan so don't you dare to break it ok? I'll be waiting for Nii-chan to come for me, so don't forget."

Kamui smiled again as she hugged him and then patting Kagura's heads he hugged her back. "Good girl."

**End of Flashback.**

He chuckled quietly. "Oh, for me to remember it now." He then smiled his usual idiotic smile chopping another donut. "It looks like time has come for us to fulfill our promise, Kagura-chan. Nii-chan is here for you."

_Captain stop smiling and talking to yourself, you're scaring everyone._ Abuto sigh as he looked at the younger male turning his chair round and round and smiling.

**Thank you very much for reading~~~**

**I'm so happy with your review, I'm glad you like it. So i'll be waiting for your reviews. Thank you! Finally next chapter we're gonna start some action. See you next chapter~**


	4. Kagura's First night

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews I'm really happy with them and they're inspiring me to work even harder. I'm really happy, even though there are scary women after my life now. ^_^ Oh, and also I don't own Gintama!**

**CHAPTER 4.**

OMAKE*.

AUTHOR: *Confused. Sigh.* Hey, you guys honestly stop making an omake without me knowing. So, who did it this time? *Looks around.*

OTAE: *Her usual smile.* Author-san….

AUTHOR: *Shivers.* O-Otae-chan, g-good evening!

OTAE: I think you made a mistake Author-san. Why are there no scenes with me in this fanfic? *Still smile.*

TSUKKY: Not only you there are no lines for me at all…. Care to explain... *Staring down.*

SA-CHAN: Or for me…. How dare you lie about me forgetting about Gin-san, I'll never forget Gin-san or how he was XXX my XXX or XXX for… Ahhhh~ *She screamed. Got hit by Gin.*

KYUUBEI: I'm happy as long as I'm with Tae-chan, so return me to her side. *Blush*.

OTAE: Well, then author-san…

AUTHOR: *Dissapeared.* Note: "Good luck girls. See you."

OTAE: *Looks around.* My, my it looks like she ran away.

GIRLS: Let's find her! **Scream run around.**

In the Shinsengumi HQ...

After a long bath she finally get out and being the only female she actually enjoyed it even though it was a private bath, but she felt as if all this Shinsengumi compound was her harem with all the men at her mercy, just like a queen. Since she didn't have any of her clothes in here she wrapped a towel around herself and returned to the room. Kagura was planning to tease the Sadist about it a little, but when she was out of the shower and returned to his room he was nowhere to be found deciding to wait she sat down eating her sukobu.

For a sadist he actually had a clean and neat room, but there was not much things in here. The room was filled with his scent, his presence. Feeling a little cold from being half naked she opened his closet deciding to take one of his things. After she searched through his stuff and mostly ruined his closet she took out his Shinsengumi uniform jacket with contrast colors of black and golden designs and put it on.

Sougo's jacket was big for her as expected and not only she looked like a little sister putting her older brothers clothes on, but it only covered her till her mid-thigh leaving the rest of her legs out in the open. Hearing someone approach the room she decided to play a prank on super sadist. Taking off and throwing the towel aside she closed only two buttons of the uniform, leaving her chest with a deep cut and same for her legs.

Kagura sat on her knees her back facing the door. When the sliding door opened she slightly turned around, pink background behind her like in some romantic comedy and she was blushing with tears in her eyes from embarrassment, she looked like innocent little sister. " Kya~ How mean, now I can't be married. Stupid Nii-chan." Kagura said with a really cute voice and face.

Yamazaki's eyes were wide open from shock on what he was seeing he blushed becoming red like tomato, holding his nose from a nosebleed he ran away screaming.

"Tch. Wrong person." Kagura clicked her tongue with annoyance. But then there he was she realized Sougo Okita, Prince of Planet Sadist was there. Smiling she made the same pink background with cute, little sister character that she was not and said in super cute voice while blushing. "Welcome back, Onii-chan. What do you want first dinner, bath or…" She hid her face avoiding looking at him.

"Stop it China. You're making me sick." He said in deadpanned voice making her jump to her feet in frustration. "And stop teasing Zaki he is really simple minded you know."

"Hmph, it's not my fault that Cherry boy has a perverted mind and obviously a lolicon."

"Don't go off ruining Zaki's character and get out of my uniform you're gonna ruin it with your disgusting bugs."

"Why you-" She was about to answer, but then gave a troll smile and then she squeezed the tip of the jacket on her and blushed. "B-but Sou-chan, aren't you nervous?"

Looking at her with bored look he sigh. "Honestly China, stop with this stupid play, it's disgusting."

"This is the first time I'm in a guys room…" She continued approaching him with blush and avoiding his eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

"Oi, China, you're overdoing it monster girl. Stop it!" He said taking a step back as Kagura was now standing right in front of him.

She clench on his kimono still avoiding her eyes and blushing. "Gin-chan never lets me see this scenes in drama's, but this is the time when hero and heroine are become really close right. As in L-Lovers." She looked up. "Nee, Sou-chan?"

He was looking right in her eyes, but trying to distance himself keeping expressionless. "Oi, stop with that nickname." She stands on her finger rising to come at the same level with him her rose lips approaching him. "C-china?" he said with a little worry and confusion this time.

She stopped smiling like a troll and stick out her tongue. "Dumbass!" She jumped away from him and started to laugh out aloud holding her stomach. "You're such an idiot Sadistic Bastard, you actually believe me! Hahaha…. Idiot!"

Sougo got pissed at her and throw a punch, but she dodged after that rivals started to fight as always throwing punches and kicks while Kagura kept laughing and Sougo getting more pissed. As they already ruined Sadists room she landed a kick breaking the thin wall between Sougo and Hijitaka's room and they moved to ruin Mayo freaks room. As they were fighting with all their power ruining the room when her leg got stuck in between the sheets of Toshi's futon and she fall right on Sougo ending up in a very compromising position.

Kagura was standing right above Sougo, her legs on either sides of his thigh, Kagura's right leg in between his. Her hands on either side of his face. Kagura and Sougo's faces were so close, tips of their noses touching, and both feeling each other's breath on their lips, but their eyes locked together not even budging. Her hair was loose from her ornaments and those beautiful, soft orange colored locks falling down tips touching his cheeks making him a little ticklish. Her sapphire eyes were shining reflecting him and his blood colored eyes were fixed on her as if enchanted.

She smelled nice he realized. Kagura also caught his smell spicy and little strong, but so nice and comforting, while her smell was soft and gentle, mix of strawberry and milk-honey, probably because of yorozuya no danna's obsession over the strawberries, Sougo realized.

It was as if time completely stopped for the two neither realizing what they should do next, warmth of each other's touch and their unique smell moving them to their own little world, his grip on her waist tightened when the door suddenly opened. Hijitaka Toushirou stared down at the two people laying on his futon. "YOU DAMN BRATS, GO PLAY ON YOUR OWN BED!"

Kagura and Sougo sit up not bothering to change their expressions except China girl was blushing a little. "Shut up Hijibaka, you're noisy." Sougo said in boring voice as he stood up China following him as she fixed her jacket.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING HIJIBAKA, SOUGO YOU BASTARD!"

"SOUGO!" Kondo cried out as tears and snot were running down his face. "How can you go and do such things, Sougo. Mommy our little boy is growing too fast." Gorilla looked at Toshi while crying and pointing his finger towards the two while moving in a weird manner.

"I'M NOT HIS MOTHER!" Toshi shouted. "Honestly you brats, keep your love games to yourself."

At that Sougo took out his Bazooka and shoots at Hijitaka when Kagura was shooting at Gorilla and Mayora with her umbrella. After making them dance dodging the bullets Kagura and Sougo both clicked their tongue and returned to Sadists room. While Sou-chan was busy sticking the big hall with a plaster and Hijitaka already covered it from his side with some peace of furniture, Kagura opened the Sadists closet once more this time taking out the weird looking chest that was lying underneath in the far corner.

China was curious on what was in that chest, so she decided to sneak around. _It must be his porn collection. How disgusting. Hehehe… Now reveal me Prince Sadist's secret. _She thought as she opened the chest, but then froze. There was a black, scary and demonic aura coming from inside the chest, inside it were the things that should be censored and can't be shown on TV. Feeling chills run down her spine from all the evil in that chest and sweating Kagura quickly closed it and put it back sending a silent prayer. _May Hijitaka Toushirou's soul rest in peace._

She stood up turning towards Sougo who was now lying under his futon. "So Sadist, where should I sleep?"

He smirked opening one side of the futon. "What are you waiting for, get in China?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" She shouted jumping and goose bumps all over her body. "I rather die that sleep in the same bed with you. No! No way! Never!"

"Well, there is no other way. You can sleep in closet like you always do of course, but I don't think you'll like it." He said expressionless patting the empty side if the futon.

Kagura shivered remembering the horror in there and silently with a little blush and too much annoyance get under the futon, but lying in the corner with her back facing him. "If you touch me. I'll kill you!"

"As if I'll touch a monster with no boobs at all. You're as flat as a guy; it's pretty much like sharing a futon with a man. No even a guy has more-" He didn't finish what he said mockingly when an umbrella came crashing down on his head, which he dodged but was still shaken from the impact. "Oi, monster, don't go off breaking someone's tatami mat."

"You damn sadistic bastard. I'll murder you!" She shouted jumping up, but he was already facing the other side ignoring her it made her even angrier. Kagura get under the futon hissing and pulling the blanket leaving Sougo in cold then he pulled it back, and they kept repeating the same thing over and over silently fighting for the blanket. "Let go Bakaiser it's mine." She said in frustration.

"It's my room, my futon and my blanket. Give it back. Idiots don't catch colds anyway." He answered with same annoyance still pulling the blanket.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP DAMN BRATS. LET ME SLEEP!" Toushi shouted from the other room.

"DIE HIJIBAKA/MAYORA!" They shouted in unison.

At that Toushi got pissed shouting louder with anger marks. "WHO'RE YOU TELLING TO DIE?! I WILL- Ah~ Oh~ Gotta go." And the devil vice-commander also known as Mayo freak run for his life to the bathroom to stay there till the morning.

"It looks like laxative I put into mayonnaise finally is taking effect." Sougo explained with an evil grin.

Kagura looked into the broken and somehow fixed wall with empty eyes actually pitying Mayora a little. There was the silence for a while, they both stopped pulling the blanket since Sougo moved closer to her their backs now touching and she blushed suddenly feeling the heat surround her.

"Nee Sadist?" She asked with a low voice not sure if he heard her. "Why are you doing so much for me?"

He shifted making her uncomfortable when suddenly a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind pulling her closer to himself. Kagura was blushing till her ears her heart beating like crazy as her back was now against his strong chest. "Oi, Sadist what the hell?" She asked in annoyance. "Stop with this game already."

"It's not a game China." He whispered to her ear. "Don't you see that it's always just the two of us, be it a fight or just an everyday life, even in the end of this world it's always just you and me, China." Sougo said his breath on her cheeks and soothing her.

She struggled to get free hiding her face. "Stop saying crap, you jerk. As if I'd want to be with you in the end of the world." She struggled again not being able to move since him hugging her trapped her arms. "If this is a payback for before then it's not working. You brain-less, perverted molester. Let go!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing China?" He grinned still not letting her go. "Don't tell me you actually like me moster girl."

"As if. Why would I ever like a sadist? I love Sadaharu more than you." She struggled to at least hit him again with frustration, but he holds her in place.

Sougo smirked again the female Yato girl finally calming down realizing that there is no escape. "Regardless China, this is my payment."

"Payment?" Kagura asked confused.

"Yep, I'm not doing a job without any profit. So you have to pay me for my help."

"I don't have money."

"I know and it's not money that you're gonna pay me with." She looked at him from the side of her eye and he continued. "But since you can't pay it right away there are percents adding up and~ Since I'm such a goodhearted person I though of a way for you to lessen the burned."

She gave a suspicious look. "You? Goodhearted? This smells fishy."

"You see sleeping like this with you as my heater and comfort pillow takes off 2 / 4 of the percent, hug 1 / 3 and finally the kiss takes 50% off the percentage, but still since the other half will be adding up it seems like you won't be able to pay back after all." Sougo actually grinned like a sadist that he is.

"LIKE HELL!" She released one hand and with impact wanted to smash it on his head. "I'll never agree to such disgusting conditions. NEVER!"

He grabbed both her wrists, and then he pinned them down over her head coming on top of her restricting her movements. "Come on China, I know you don't like staying in debt to anyone I know you will want to pay back."

"Then what is the actual payment?" Kagura asked with frustration. Sougo smirked and lowered his head to her ear whispering something that made her even more frustrated and angry. "WHAT?! NO, NO WAY! NO! GET OFF!"

Sougo looked at her his crimson eyes shining while her azure eyes were showing such complicated feelings while her pale skin was turning red from the blush. "Well then China, you won't be able to pay it off in a lifetime, so it looks like we'll be together even in hell."

"You stupid prince of planet Sadist, jerk, idiot, moron. BASTARD!"

"Be quite China or else I'll shut you up with my mouth." Sougo said with a serious voice and she turned away blushing and pouting.

Sougo let her go lying beside her, but still he embraced her ignoring all the rattling she did. Kagura kept fighting to get free for a while, but then gave up eventually and mumbled. "As if I can sleep like this…" The silence covered the room, she could feel his breath on her neck, but instead of being pissed and disgusted, as she expected it, other way around it calmed her down. Being surrounded by his smell and warmth was soothing her heart, so that before she knew it Kagura has already fallen asleep.

Next morning, for the first time in her life Kagura was up early and out of the Shinsengumi HQ before anyone was awake. She quickly dressed up woke up Sadaharu and together they run away towards the Yorozuya. She didn't know why, but for the first time she felt awkward staying close to Sadist. _Damn him, going off and playing that prank. He went too far. He did it on purpose. I hate him that jerk!_

"Rise and shine Gin-chan, it's morning!" Kagura said cheerfully as she slammed open the sliding door. For a second she felt herself in Shinpachi's shoes, Megane was always had to wake both of them up and always getting angry when they didn't. She sighs with nostalgic feelings actually missing the nagging mother.

"Leave me alone. It's still early." Gin said as he hid himself under the blanket.

Anger marks appeared on her head. "IT'S ALREADY 10:30, YOU LAZY-ASS PERM HEAD!" She shakes the blankets sending Gintoki flying until he crushed to the wall.

After a little rattling Kagura literally dragged Gin-chan out of the house and they were walking around aimlessly, she was feeling calmer and happier now than before.

"So why did you drag me out this early in the morning?" Curly head samurai asked while picking his ear and sighing from lack of sleep.

Kagura was walking happily with Sadaharu by her side. "It's fun Gin-chan and we can finish work. This day can really be lucky you know."

"Huh?" He exclaimed then bowed down pulling her cheeks stretching them. "Little brats and new employees shouldn't be so enthusiastic about work, you damn brat."

"Win-wan, gof iw iym fanna we ujly." (Gin-chan, stop it, I'm gonna be ugly.) She hardly pronounced as her boss kept pulling her cheeks.

"Huh, I don't get you… what you say?" Gin let her go finally this time picking his nose while walking.

Kagura rubbed her cheeks pouting or it looks like a pout. "Gin-chan you meanie, my cheeks hurt."

"Arf." She heard Sadaharu's cute bark and turned around to see the white with black cat passing on the roofs. "Gin-chan! Look, look!" She pointed the cat.

"What now?" He turned to her dead fish eyes and bored expression then surprised as he saw the cat. "It's that 10,000 yen cat. Maybe it _is_ my lucky day. Now slowly."

Kagura and Gintoki on tiptoes approaching and jumped both at the same time, but cat runaway. "After it. It's my winning ticket!" Gin shouted and they both ran after and animal Kagura smiling feeling as if she was back in the old days.

"Hey, two cent bastard! It's been just a week that they loosed their memories; don't make it sound like an eternity has passed. Everyone will misunderstand." Kagura shouted looking at the camera.

At the Harusame ship.

Kamui with his usual smile on looking at the picture. "Haha… So this bastard is using the situation and getting close to my cute, little, innocent sister huh. He'll pay." On the picture was an image of Kagura and Sougo hugging and sleeping together from last night.

"Kamui, are you a stalker? Where did you get that?" Abuto asked giving his captain a weird look.

"Abuto, I'll kill you." Kamui smiled again looking at his older. "Now hurry up and bring my sister back, then I wanna go and face this man." He continued as he walked away his antenna twitching.

Abuto sigh. "Honestly Kamui, find yourself a girlfriend, this sister complex of yours is superb to the point of no return."

After spending most first and second half of the say running around the cat touring the Edo, both Gin-chan and Kagura were exhausted. They were standing in a small passage way in between the houses and relying on a wall were trying to catch their breath. It was already late evening, sun going down and night falling upon the Edo.

"Damn that cat, he made me run all around. I think I lost at least 5 kilos I need sweets. Lots of sweets to regain my energy."

Kagura gave him an empty look. "Gin-chan you're talking like Gar*****, but only he wanted lasagna not sweets."

"Huh?" He stared at her with dead fish eyes. "Who's that?"

"Dunno, some orange, fat cat. Cherry boy was watching it before the dinner." Kagura explained getting out of the passageway Gin right behind her. "Anyways, what now Gin-chan? Finished for today?"

"Yeah, I'll go have lots of drinks and food. You go back to your boyfriend." Gin was picking his nose as always.

Anger mark appeared on her head. "He's not my boyfriend. Where's you usual- Ah, wait, this is your usual character." Kagura said sighing.

As they were about to walk away Amanto surrounded them, both Gin and Kagura standing back to back, but curly head samurai still carrying a bored and careless look. "Oh, little one, are they friends of yours. You really don't have taste in men do you?!"

"Stop saying nonsense, you perm head idiot! They have nothing to so with me! They're Harusame you know. Harusame pirates! Your enemies!" China girl shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever." Gintoki scratched his head.

_Sadist said that they won't touch Gin-chan for him to not remember, but I guess he was wrong. On the other hand why are Harusame here anyways? _Kagura thought then suddenly realized. _No, not all of them are pirates… Yato clasman? They are between them… Also something else…_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING~**

**I don't think that this chapter is as good as everyone expected, so I'm sorry~ Honestly, i'm really useless... Starting next chapter though I have to try hard since important things are getting started... See you next chapter~**


	5. Kagura's first kiss

**Hey everyone! My life is still in danger so if you see here scary women looking for me please don't let them know that i was here. Thank you for all your reviews again. Please enjoy this chapter as well, I'll be waiting for reviews. Thank you! And also I don't own Gintama!**

**CHAPTER 5.**

Amanto surrounded them on their way home, both Gin and Kagura standing back to back, but curly head samurai still carrying a bored and careless look. "Oh, little one, are they friends of yours. You really don't have taste in men do you?!"

"Stop saying nonsense, you perm head idiot! They have nothing to so with me! They're Harusame you know. Harusame pirates! Your enemies!" China girl shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever." Gintoki scratched his head.

_Sadist said that they won't touch Gin-chan for him to not remember, but I guess he was wrong. On the other hand why are Harusame here anyways? _Kagura thought then suddenly realized. _No, not all of them are pirates… Yato clasman? They are between them… Also something else…_

Harusame attacked them without waiting another second, Kagura shoot down many with her umbrella while Gintoki cut through them with his sword. "Oi, Kagura. I have a good idea…" He said and paused until the younger female looked at him in wonder. "Lets run!"

As he shouted both yorozuya members break into the run cutting, beating and shooting, but still running away and harusame following them. Suddenly Gin stopped coming in front of Kagura facing all the pirates.

"Gin-chan what are you doing? Let's go." She asked preparing for a fight.

Gintoki scratched his head sighing and then pulled out his sword taking a position. "Listen here Kagura, run away from here as fast as you can. I'll hold them so hurry."

"Eh?" She looked at the silver samurai in surprise. "You're telling me to go? That's not like you. Are you perhaps…"

"He won't pay me if something happens to you, right? So go." He said bluntly actually breaking Kagura's hopes. She got pissed anger marks all over her body and kept stepping on the samurai beating him, soon Kagura stopped turning away in annoyance.

"Anyways," Gintoki continued. "All this trouble that, that sadistic captain and I am going through for you will be for nothing if you stay and get hurt. So go off and hide somewhere, I'll come pick you up soon."

Kagura looked at Gintoki worry in her eyes. "Gin-chan?" Then she made a serious and determined face. "No way! I'm not gonna be some coward who will run away and leave her friend in danger. I'm staying and I'm fighting."

"IF YOU DON'T GO NOW I WON'T LET YOU BE IN YOROZUYA EVER AGAIN." Gintoki shouted with serious and frustrated voice making Kagura shocked. "Now go, we still need you alive. There is still final boss remember? You're the protagonist for this fanfic so go fight him." He smirked.

Kagura turned away from him gripping her umbrella. "I'm not running away."

"KAGURA!"

"I'm just doing you a favour of driving the half of them away so won't die, stupid perm head. You own me a year worth of sukobu now." She run hitting many Harusame along the way and actually just like she said half of them following her.

"Yes, yes. As you wish." Gin smirked gripping his sword and getting into position.

"Heh, so you felt my presence and let her escape, huh. Smart move, but you've miscalculated." A samurai with blue hair, glasses and huge headphones on stepped from in between the crowed standing in front of Gin-chan. "So we met again, Shiroyasha." Kawakami Bansai smiled at him.

"You…" Gintoki pointed his sword at the other samurai standing in front of him. "Do I know you?"

Bansai smiled pulling out his sword. "Nope, not in your current state. Time for a round two, Shiroyasha."

While running away from the Harusame Kagura was worried about Gintoki, but she decided to trust him, since all those times when they thought that he was a goner he always came to their rescue, so this time for sure he will also…

She halted to a stop once again being surrounded but this time it was not Harusame pirates, but Jouin members, well there were some Harusame mixed in, but she didn't mind preparing her parasol to fight.

Without giving them the chance to make a move Kagura attacked them herself. Wiping away everyone one of them one by one, beating them with her umbrella, shooting from it. In a minute most of them laid on one side of the road bleeding and half-dead.

New group gathered around and she prepared to fight when she felt danger, her Yato blood acting up and she jumped from in front of the bullets that were being shoot towards her. Standing farther away now and holding up her umbrella to cover her self from last bullets that came flying towards her she exhaled deeply catching her breathe and lowering her parasol to see her enemy this time.

Now it was a blonde girl with mini pink skirt and pink shirt that only covered her breasts and revealed everything else, was standing before her and grinning. Kagura looked at her angry at first then made a confused look. "Who are you?"

"YOU DAMN BRAT! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME?! I'M YOUR RIVAL YOU KNOW IN BENIZAKURA ARC. REMEMBER!" Blondie shouted anger marks all over her body.

Kagura looked at her confused for a while then pointed at her with troll smile. "Ah, dirty panties."

"DON'T CALL ME "DIRTY PANTIES!" MY NAME IS KIJIMA MATAKO!" Matako said with frustration then when Kagura was still grinning at her she added. "For your information I have been changing everyday since…"

"Ehhhh~ So you admit that before they were dirty… Hehhe…. Filthy." Kagura laughed like a troll.

"You little bastard! I'll show you…."

Kagura ignored her rattling and turned towards the camera. "Hey you writing monkey! Why in the world from a Kintama arc spinoff it tuned into something else. First Harusame. Now it's Blondie dirty-pants attacking? What next huh?!"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Blondie shouted and shoot at Kagura, Yato girl dodging them professionally. The fight began between the two women, men around them just watched in amazement how Yato female and blondie were fighting like equals not giving a slip to one another.

Matako jumped from roof to roof shooting at Kagura as the China girl kept dodging the bullets and jumping high in the sky she shoot her actually two bullets almost hitting her, but they just tear apart her sleeves. After the countless of jumping and shooting even couple of hits with kicks and fists they were finally standing on land facing each other. Kagura pointing her parasol at Matako and the blondie in exchange pointing both her guns at China girl.

Matako smirked. "For a useless brat like you he sure does go to lots of troubles. Why he needs you anyways?"

"Eh, so Takasugi wants me. Che, disgusting one eyes, psycho pervert." She made a disgusted face and spit to the side.

Matako got frustrated shouting. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHINSUKE-SAMA WILL BE INTERESTED IN YOU. I'M TALKING ABOUT KAMUI YOU KNOW! Your brother, Kamui!"

Kagura froze in a shock for a second them gripped her umbrella harder glaring at the woman in front of her. "Stop splitting nonsense, what my idiot brother has anything to do with Takasugi and dirty-panties, I'm sure he has a better taste than that." _Or rather how does she even know about my brother?_

Anger mark appeared on Blondie's head she now glaring at the yato girl. "Well, I think he find in Shinsuke-sama same things that you find in your silver head samurai, and Shinsuke-sama being so wonderful accepted him since he is an interesting fellow. He's one of us now!" She said the last line in statement as if to hurt her.

"You're lying!" Kagura shouted in frustration.

"Nope." Matako smiled. "The truth is because your "nii-chan" wanted to see you we're going to all this trouble leaving our mission and coming here."

Annoyance, frustration and anger all those feelings that she was feeling towards her baka-nii together with the annoying fact that she still cared for him as her older brother and wanted her kind brother back instead of a killing monster, were driving her crazy making her to emit the red evil aura that was scaring everyone around her.

She swing her umbrella suddenly tripping Matako and before she could realize anything and fight back, Kagura was already on top of her gripping her shirt and glaring at her with monstrous eyes. "Where is he?" She said in devilish voice.

Blondie gulped. "What's wrong little brat, can't accept the fact that your brother is now with us?" She smirked or more like half smirked still unable to move.

Kagura got closer crashing her umbrella right near Matako's head. "If you don't tell me where he is now, then you're gonna see hell before your beloved one-eye pervert."

Sweat was running down blondie making her actually scared thinking that it was the first time she saw the China girl being this strong and frightening. "In shogun's castle. What wanna go visit him? Then why don't you come with-" She didn't get to finish when Kagura let her go an jumping with one feet on her face she ran away towards the castle.

Kagura wasn't in herself; there were so many feelings inside her that she was going crazy. She wanted to see that stupid brother of hers and fight him, beat him up and then tell him how much she hates him for leaving. She was running through the town not seeing anything in front of her and getting closer to the shoguns castle.

Suddenly a hand catch her arm and by reflex she turned to hit with her parasol when a sword stopped it, two weapons clashing with a power and making sparks fly off. She pushed away from her captor and jumped away standing on a ready for a battle position when she recognized a pair of familiar crimson eyes that were staring at her and suddenly she let her parasol down.

"You're hurting me China, aren't you happy to see me?" Sougo smirked lowering his sword.

Kagura didn't have time for this her mind completely in a mess because of her brother. She moved pass Sadist ignoring him when he caught her arm again stopping her right near himself. "Leg go!" She said with a serious voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"There is another idiot that I have to take care of. Let go Sadist, I don't have time."

Sougo was still keeping his deadpanned expression and voice while he showed no intention of letting her go. "That's the enemies castle, I can't let you in there."

She shook him away bringing down couple of strikes, but he dodged them all and when she tried to jump on to the roof to escape he caught her leg and crashed her hard to land. She jumped up attacking him again and he was still dodging while keeping his cool.

"Damn you Sadist, move away. I'm the only one who can stop him. My brother… He…" She shouted again frustration taking over her.

"Is behind all this. Yeah, I know." Okita stated in a calm voice.

Kagura froze lowering her umbrella and staring at the sadistic captain in front of her. "You know? How?"

"When Hijitaka said that there are weird things happening in the Shogun's castle and it started about a week ago, I decide to check it out and pretending to be a Mimawarigumi I entered the castle. Takasugi Shinsuke with his Kihietai and Harusame are somehow involved with it and I heard that the captain of the Harusame 7th squad is a Yato member with about the same features like you, his name is Kamui, I guess. It wasn't so hard to figure out the rest. But I still don't know the actual plan, just the part that your brother wants to get you on their side." Sougo sighs lowering his sword.

Kagura didn't say a word just stared at the sadist and then straightened up with serious look. "Since you know let me go."

Okita stepped in front of her. "No way. I know you and your brother are not in good terms and besides if I let you go then he will reach his goal and take you away."

"I'm the only one who can fight and stop him."

"What about your blood then? Aren't you afraid of releasing the demon inside you?"

Kagura looked at him with a surprise. It was true last time if was thanks to Shinpachi that she returned to normal, but this time. No she had to go no matter what. "I'm still going. I have to fight."

"I won't let you."

"Sadist!"

"I'll go and fight him myself!" Sougo stated in a serious tone.

"WHAT?!" Kagura froze with shock staring at the man in front of her his crimson eyes shining like flames showing how serious and unwavering he was in his decision. "Are you out of your mind Bakaiser or do you have a death wish?! You won't stand a chance against Kamui in a battle."

Sougo smirked. "Now it really hurts China, don't underestimate my powers."

"I'm not underestimating anyone's powers, you're overestimating yours. Sadist my brother is lot stronger than me, he is the strongest Yato clan member and he is killing machine acting only on his blood. As soon as he enters the fight our damn blood takes full control of him and he loses all senses going on a rampage. He will kill you with no problem." China was desperately trying to explain while Sadist didn't even look bothered.

Okita approached her. "Have faith in me China, I'm maybe a human, but I'm lot stronger than I look. Who better than a killer can stop another killer?" He smiled at her.

Kagura shook her head. "He is a sadist."

"I'm the King of Planet of Sadists."

"He is a psycho."

"I'm no better."

"Fearsome killer."

"I know."

She smirked. "He has a superb sister complex."

He smiled. "I have it too."

She sighs with a smile shaking her head. "Scarier than you two fighting is the fact that the both of you are so much alike. Why do I have to deal with so many idiots at once?"

Sadist gently touched her cheek. "But the only idiot you have to think about is me, China. Besides if I want to stay with you then sooner or later I'll still have to fight your father and your nii-chan. Since that baldy is the strongest man in universe I think I'll train on your brother first."

"Go train on Mayora." She stated then sighs. "Honestly Sadist, it's all sweet and totally out of character, but I still have to go myself, this is my fight and-"

"I knew you would say that." Sougo said with a deadpan voice and pushed her right towards the silver haired natural perm head samurai who was standing right behind her.

"GIN-CHAN?" Kagura shouted with surprise as Gintoki grabbed her shoulders with his hands holding her on place. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in fight?"

"Well, this author decided to leave my second fight with that headphones to Gorilla and go with the actual plot for this fanfic." Silver samurai then looked at Sougo. "But really Takasugi and Kihietai joining with her violent brother is already a bad news, but another sadistic captain entering that group is also a scary outcome. Be careful Souichirou-kun."

Okita smirked turning 90 degrees. "Sougo desu~ Anyways Danna, I'm leaving this monster in your hands, so take care of her. Bye-Bye."

"What? No! Wait! Don't you dare Sadist! No! Let me go Gin-chan!" She struggled to get free shouting after Bakaiser, but he was already leaving waving a hand and her silver samurai guardian was holding her with a strong grip.

Kagura stepped on Gin's foot making him scream in pain and she run after Sougo shouting. "S-S-Souichirou!"

He paused turning. "At least tell my name right at a time like this. It's Sou-" Sadist didn't get to finish when China caught up to him and turning him around she grabbed his shinsengumi uniform collar and pulling him down kissed him.

Their lips collide in sweet, but clumsy kiss. Okita was shocked for a moment his eyes going wide, but then they closed. The kiss lasted just few seconds, but for them it felt like already eternity passed. Gin was standing not far away mouth opened wide with horror filled face like he just saw a ghost or wake up in a same bed with Otose.

As her soft rose lips parted from his they both felt emptiness inside. She turned her face avoiding his eyes and blushing. "T-this is nothing you hear. It was, a g-good luck charm."

"Eh? Wasn't this your first kiss China?" He grinned teasing.

Kagura got frustrated staring at his eyes, but her blush increasing. "Shut up! Don't think that this will become a habit. I did it just for today. It will never happen again."

Sadist smirked again amused by an innocent his China was showing him. "Acting like a tsundere now are you. Oh well." He shrugs.

"I still think that you shouldn't go."

Sougo sigh. "Ok China I have a good idea. Lets make a promise and since both of us hate to stay in depth and break promises I will definitely keep it right?"

China nodded, but still looking at him confused when he reached his pinky towards her. "What are we kids?" China complained but still took his pinky with hers.

"There are two things that I have to do when I get back." He looked at her azure eyes. "First, I have something important to tell you, China, so wait for me." She looked at him puzzled. "Second, I'll teach you how to kiss, because the kiss right now was really clumsy. I'll show you how sweet it can be." He grinned getting their faces getting closer.

Kagura blushed again turning her face away. "I told you that this will never happen again, you hear! Dream on, Sadistic Bastard!" Then China mumbled in a low voice. "It was my first you idiot."

Sadist smiled straightening up, but their pinkies still connected. "That's why China, I promise…" She looked at him. "Even if I have to fight the Satan himself…"

"Which you will." She added.

"I still will definitely come back to you…. to do the things that I promised."

They let go and Kagura scratched her head pouting. "Just don't get killed."

"No problem." Sougo smiled before turning away.

"Good bye Sadist."

Okita paused. "Oh, yeah one more thing. When I keep my promise and come back, then you have to call me Sougo at least once China. Deal?"

China nodded. "Deal, then you call me Kagura at least once."

Sadist chuckled this time leaving "Copycat!" And he waved his hand again. "See you later, China monster."

"Good bye, Bastard Bakaiser of Planet of Sadists." China girl said with sad voice as she watched the sadistic captain leave, getting further away, towards the castle.

Gin approached her picking his ear with his usual dead fish bored eyes. Kagura sigh. "Gin-chan."

"Hmm?" He looked down at the top of her head.

"My heart hurts."

_To be continued..._

**THANKS FOR READING~**

**SO, IS IT INTERESTING? NEXT CHAPTER IS KAMUI VS. SOUGO. KYA~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~**


	6. China, Sadist and Psycho brother

**HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR STILL READING MY CRAPPY STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY! OH, AND ALSO I DON'T OWN GINTAMA!**

**CHAPTER 6.**

At the Shogun's castle on the highest floor two scary and violent men of Gintama were standing and looking at each other. One of them was smiling his usual smile with his eyes closed and his umbrella pointed down, but his grip on it strong, so that he is ready to fight. The other one had a deadpanned look as always, but his crimson eyes glued on the man in front of him his katana unsheathed and ready to attack.

"I never though that you will be such an interesting person, brother-in-law. I'm actually having fun." Red haired guy said.

Sand haired sadist smirked his eyes not leaving his opponent. "Same goes for you nii-chan, you're a worthy opponent indeed."

Sougo Okita arrived at the castle while later after he left China with Danna. It wasn't easy to get to the top, but he had fun slaying joui and harusame while running here, yet what surprised him was that there was no Mimawarigumi. Reaching the top floor he found Kamui, China's brother eating from a big bowl, and somehow wasn't surprised since he already expected the two siblings at least be that much alike.

But except being gluttons these two had other things in common too. Things like same red hair, blue eyes and jumping into a fight with him as soon as they see him. Well, he understood why China did it, but for this guy, oh well, he met lots of weird people it won't surprise him if this guy will have a grudge against him too.

"So you were that pervert-san, who was getting so close with my dear innocent sister, huh." Kamui smiled preparing his umbrella while his antenna twitching.

"Who're you calling a pervert, you psycho-sis-con?!" Sougo continued in his deadpanned voice. "Getting close? I'm afraid you're wrong "nii-chan", China and I are already close. Go re-read the last chapter."

Kamui's antenna twitched again his smile not leaving, but his voice having a kill intend in it. "Enough chit-chatting, show me your skills police-san. I'll kill you." He grinned.

"Like the idea." Sougo smirked unsheathing his katana. "Let's begin this, nii-chan." He said as if mocking and the two charged at each other.

First hitting with their weapons, two tolls colliding with incredible power and making sparks fly away. Then they jumped away sending countless hits and kicks towards each other. Both Sougo and Kamui were showing a great technique, amazing skills, yet they were moving so fast that it was impossible to see their movements except seeing something's making zigzags all over them clashing, hitting and only their trade mark hair and maybe sometimes weapons could be seen through all that dust.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kagura was standing in front of the gates to Shogun's castle and cracking her fists. _Damn that Gin-chan, idiot perm-head. Telling me to come here myself and himself going off to play pachiko, just how much of a useless guardian is he._

Kagura-chan picked up her umbrella putting it over one shoulder and then kicked down breaking the huge gates with a single kick. Entering the castle's yard joui surrounded her; she gave them a troll smile saying. "I've come to pick up a sadistic pet and kill a psycho brother, so…. SCRAM!"

Yato female shouted and charged hitting and bringing down many man in front of her, her aim was the castle and she was going there no matter what comes in between. After Sadist left she and Gin went to a family restaurant a curly head actually treating her to some food, well it was written to their bill of debt in the end. Being hungry as always Kagura did eat down a whole bunch, but she was still worried about the things in here and since she's not the kind of person who will sit around doing nothing while others protect her she decided to go in Shogun's castle.

She is still confused not knowing what she will do when she will face her baka-nii, since even though she hates him and wants to fight him to stop his violence. Kamui is still her older brother, brother who was kind and gentle when she was a kid, but then changed and left her alone. She cares for him and she hates him. All those feelings mixing inside of her she decided to solve it the only was she knows by fighting and also hopped that this time she won't lose it releasing the monster.

Plus, those feelings were not only for him. Since the second Sadist left to face her baka-nii, her heart is in pain, it's itching with worry and it being the first time for such feelings she has no idea how to solve them. When she asked help from perm-head, well he was no help as well.

Fighting one bunch after another she was fearlessly passing through, but they were becoming more and more and at some point Harusame joined in too making things a little harder for her. Stopping for a minute to take a breath she saw many others join in and then ready for another round she wanted to charge when all to familiar voice of a Gorilla and Mayora shouting and men around her turning towards the door.

"It's the Shinsengumi… Why are they here?" Joui members shouted.

"This party is over kids neighbors are complaining. You're all arrested for having a party in someone else's castle and for not inviting us Shinsengumi." Kondo said with serious face, but grin on his lips.

"Gorilla? Mayo-freak?" Kagura shouted in shock and a little relieve of being able to go away dumping the small fry to these guys, since they can't handle anything big.

"Show some respect you damn brat! We came to help you and that sadistic boyfriend of yours." Toshi pointed his katana after lighting his cigarette. "Go off and save that bastard China girl, the anime/manga won't be fun without the sadistic captain."

She smirked. "Don't worry, he'll be back. I STILL HAVE A BEATLE FIGHT TO WIN!" She shouted and ran away making a way for herself as the Shinsengumi with Gorilla and Mayora in the head charged at their enemies.

Finally she got inside the castle, but right on the stairs there were another idiots keeping her away from going up. Headphones with blue hair and a blondie-dirty-pants were standing on the head of the stairs looking down at her.

"WILL, YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! OI, AUTHOR STOP THAT!" Blondie shouted. (Author: Sorry, Blondie, but that "shout at the author" thing only works when Kagura-chan or Otae-sama are doing it. :P)

"Go die! No seriously go and die." Blondie said looking at the camera with an empty look.

Bansaid looked down at Kagura totally ignoring the women next to him. "You can't pass from here on. We'll take you when the fun is over."

"Che, fun with you? Don't joke around I'm not interested in perverts with blue hair." Kagura spit at the side. "Jeez, why do all the perverts like me? Well, that's to be expected since that's the kind of woman you're working with, poor headphones." Kagura said mockingly with a smug face giving side looks to the Blondie.

Bansai didn't say anything just staring at her silently, while anger marks appeared all over Matako and she finally shouted. "YOU DAMN BRAT! DON'T GO OFF THINKING THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HEROINE EVERYONE LIKES YOU. YOU DAMN PLAIN GLUTTON."

"Well, at least all the authors that ever wrote about me has always called me by my name or a nickname, but never none of them forgot my name or called me dirty panties." Kagura gave a smug smile, but then hold her mouth laughing and pointing her finger at Blondie. "Your panties are dirty, I can see it from here you know. Eww… Disgusting…"

"STOP LYING YOU DAMN DEMON GIRL!" Blondie took out the gun and started to shoot at Kagura, the younger female dodging and protecting her self with her parasol.

"Anyways…." Kagura pointed her umbrella at them. "I don't have time, so both of you move away or I'll make you disappear."

Matako smiled slowly coming down with a smile. "Try if you want, but I won't let you pass until you fight me."

"You're not worth my time, but I guess I have no choice, huh." Kagura smirked preparing her umbrella when a hand patted her head and moved next to her.

"I'm your opponent this time, you unknown-good-for-nothing-secondary-characters." Gin said as he was holding his wooden sword with one hand and with other patted Kagura's head.

Anger mark appeared on Matako again. "THAT WAS LONG, IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING MEAN, THEN THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER, POOR-EXCUSE-FOR-A-MAIN-HERO. STUPID PERM HEAD!"

"Don't make fun of my perm, dirty panties."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Gin-chan?" Kagura shouted with happiness.

"Get going Kagura. There are two psycho idiots who're waiting for you."

"Thanks Gin-chan. I won't forget you." She said with teary eyes as she put her hand on his shoulder and ran away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! DON'T GO OFF KILLING ME JUST YET, YOU GLUTTON-MONSTER." Gintoki shouted after Kagura while dodging the attack that Bansai tried to land on him.

Gintoki and Bansai bared their swords glaring at each other with excitement in their eyes. Both samurai charged again hitting with swords with such fast movements that it seemed as if it was a hurricane moving around. Their skills, their movements were almost at the same level making the fight even more exciting.

Kagura run fast towards then up the wooden pole and jumped from it to the second floor running towards the highest levels of the castle. As she was running through the long corridors of the castle towards the top she remembered her past. He promise with her idiot brother, how he left and then how they met during the Yoshiwars in flames arc.

Then sadist's face came in front of her eyes, she remembered their past together, since the first meeting till now and then his words flashed in her mind.

"I'll protect you…"

…

"Even in the end of this world it's always just you and me."

…

"…. We'll be together even in hell."

…

"Even if I have to fight the Satan himself… I still will definitely come back to you."

…

As she remembered those words her heart beat faster from adrenalin of excitement for the future fight and from that Sadist's voice that was still in her head.

* * *

During that time Kamui and Sougo were standing face to face their weapons facing down while the two killers were glaring at each other with smile and smirk on their lips.

"I've underestimated you, brother-in-law. Not only you're a worthy opponent it seems you deserve to be called a best swordsman of the nation." Kamui said with a smile.

Sougo smirked. "You're not bad either, nii-chan. Being a strongest Yato classman and one of the many people who have challenged Danna." He reached his hand. "I have a respect for you, but do we call it a deal for us to agree on me being worthy of China?"

"Hahaha… I like you." Kamui slightly opened his eyes. "There is no way I'll allow my cute innocent to date some man who's weaker than me, but since it will mean for us to have lots of meeting and sparing like this, we do have a deal." They shook hands.

Suddenly a girl with red hair, red Chinese dress and scary red aura around her jumped on them hitting both men with her umbrella making them jump away.

"You…." Kagura raised on her feet her eyes blazing with fury. "You two damn idiotic, psycho, sadistic, dickless-dumbass, JERKS!" Yato female shouted. "How dare you make a deal on me?! I'm not some tool to be sold from one bakaiser to another killer!"

"I never thought that you're that smart to figure it out China. Bravo!" Sougo clapped his hands with an idiotic look on his face.

"Shut it, you jerk!" Kagura jumped hitting him with her umbrella that he dodged.

"Maa, maa… Kagura-chan don't be so cruel…" Kamui was smiling as Kagura send countless kicks and punches towards him that he was stepping back with usual smile.

"You were up here making a useless deal… and here I was… I was…" China girl was about to say with her aura going down, but there was still anger on her face.

Sougo grinned approaching. "Could it be you were worried about me China? Have you fallen for me?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" She wanted to hit, but Sougo caught her hand swing it behind her and embraced her his free hand entangled in her hair. "Wait, what the hell are you doing? Oi, sadistic prince!"

"You being so attached to me, so cute." He took her chin raising her face, so their eyes were now looking at each other. "Maybe I should fulfill one of the promises now, what do you think?" Sougo smirked getting their lips closer.

"W-wait…" Kagura blushed closing her eyes.

Kamui pointed the tip of his umbrella at Sougo's head, his usual smile on but there was a little vein popping out on his forehead and his antenna was twitching. "Don't misunderstand, brother-in-law, just because I let you date her doesn't mean you can go off touching her."

Sougo gave a smug grin. "Eeeehhh~ Are you probably jealous, nii-chan?"

Kamui swing his umbrella to hit, but Sadist pushed away China to safety and jumped away himself, unsheathing his sword for a fight. "Going for another round, nii-chan?" He said with a deadpanned voice.

Kamui lowered his weapon approaching his sister. "Of course, but first time for a touching sibling union." And he hugged China making her surprised.

Now it was Sougo's turn to have a vein pope out on his forehead while he was desperately trying to hold on to his fake smug face. His grip on his katana tightened as he had the killing urge rise inside of him.

"Oi, baka-nii, what the hell are you doing?" Kagura shouted trying to push away, but his hold on her was tight.

Kamui was smiling his antenna swinging from one side to another happily. "Well I missed you Kagura-chan. Do you still remember our little promise, I've come to fulfill that."

"Who will remember that?! Let go baka-nii. You were the one who broke it first you idiot!" She finally loosed his grip when a katana swing in between them as if trying to cut their bond. Both jumped away. "Are you trying to kill me Sadistic captain?!"

"I just think that for a talk this distance is enough." Sougo said in a deadpanned voice standing in between the two-yato siblings, him and Kamui glaring at each other not changing expressions but emitting a deadly demonic auras.

"Maa, maa… Now it's you who's jealous, brother-in-law. Can't I even hug my own little sister?" Kamui asked with a smile.

"Normal brother's don't hug their sisters like that, you sis-con psycho." Then Sadist smiled too. "Am I right, nii-chan?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Will you two stop that?! And what's with this "I missed you" crap, baka-Kamui? What happened to you not needing a weakling?" Kagura asked with frustration.

Kamui kept smiling his attention on his sister, but his weapon ready. "Abuto told me about your other self and I think we have been apart for far too long.

"THE HELL!" Kagura shouted. "You stupid jack-ass, so that's why you ploted all this?" Now it was Kagura pointing her parasol at her bother with Sougo still in between.

Kamui's antenna twitched and he showed a surprised expression. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you who erased everyone's memories. Move away Sadist it's time for some real fight." Kagura said with anger.

"If you wanna fight I'm fine with it, Kagura-chan, but I don't know anything about memory erasing. Besides why would I erase their memory when I can enjoy fighting them to get you, especially that samurai-san." Her brother pointed his umbrella smiling.

Kagura was surprised, but still didn't believe her brother when Sadist scratched his head talking. "His telling the truth China, your baka-nii has nothing to do with Gintama disappearing in memories."

"Eh? But you said…"

"I was wrong, someone made a really good game to trick me… us…"

Kagura looked from one to another then lowered her weapon moving away and standing in front of the open door to the veranda. "Then why is this idiot here?"

"You're hurting my feelings Kagura-chan, I told you I'm here to see you." Kamui smiled again, both men turning towards her.

"Stop joking around, that blondie told me that Kihietai and you are here even though you have some business."

He nodded. "That's true, I'm with Kihietai now and since they are so interesting I've decided to let you join us too. Shinsuke-san was so nice as to agree to it."

"That one eyed pervert is nice? Baka-nii your understanding of right and wrong is totally off." Kagura said spitting on the floor.

Sougo sigh. "One way or another I'm not letting her join anyone." He said deadpanned.

"It's not for you to decide, since I'm her older brother she's coming with me."

"Says whom, she hates you nii-chan, remember? How can I let a lamb in the middle of the wolves? Even if she is a glutton monster as a police officer I can't do that."

"Oh, so you're going that way, huh. Not admitting that you're jealous, I sure do have an upper hand." Kamui's smile was still on while neither was paying attention of rising anger of China.

Sougo smirked. "In your dreams you bastard. She and I have a stronger bond than you think. Many things happened since this arc started after all, things that will be available only on DVD." He grinned with a smug face.

A vein popped out of Kamui's forehead his smile wavering, but not fading. "I'll kill you, sadistic captain."

"Bring it on, psycho bro." Sougo smiled as a demon.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IGNORING ME!" Kagura shouted shooting from her gun making the two idiots look at her. "What do you mean take her away? Ask me first you jackass-poor-excuse-for-a-brother!" Then she pointed her parasol at Sougo. "And what do you mean things that will only be on DVD, people already started using blue-ray you know, DVD is outdated, you good-for-nothing Sadist Bakaiser!"

Sougo smirked. "Sure, then let them see everything on the blue-ray if that's what you're worried about."

Kamui was gripping his parasol hard when Kagura continued. "Stop misleading people! NOTHING HAPPENED! We hate each other remember?!"

"Oooh~ Then… Why did you kiss me?" Sadist said deadpanned dodging an attack and the bullets that came towards him from both siblings.

Kagura blushed. "SHUT IT, YOU JERK!" She shouted as the two men engaged in a battle again. Then there was a pause…

…

Suddenly everything seemed to freeze. Kagura felt a sharp pain in her chest as her consciousness started to leave her. The last she saw was Sadist and Kamui-baka-nii turn towards her. "Sadist? Baka-nii? You're… fading away…" She mumbled and darkness covered her.

* * *

It was fun how he was able to piss off both siblings with one single word, he hated it when they just casually started to fight like the real brother and sister, which they were, but it was as if they were never enemies and that pissed him off, not that he will admit that.

Sougo and Kamui were fighting again when suddenly they both felt something odd, it was quite not only China's voice disappeared, but every other sound was gone too. Two men stopped what they were doing and turned towards Kagura to see her freeze with obvious pain and confusion in her eyes and expression. Her parasol fall out of her hand making a clang sound as it hit the floor.

The spot that appeared on her already red Chinese dress, that she just refused to change since the beginning, was getting bigger, turning into the darker shade of crimson, the same color as blood. They didn't only see it both being killers they could smell it too the scent of China's unique blood.

"Sadist? Baka-nii? You're… fading away…" She mumbled and fell losing consciousness.

"CHINA/KAGURA-CHAN!" Both Kamui and Okita shouted, but when they wanted to move a figure of a man appeared behind Kagura and caught her.

Note: All this happened in just duration of 1.5 second of time.

Kamui opened his eyes and just like Sougo's his eyes also was full of anger and frustration. The demon that was inside them is about to be let lose, not that they minded that.

The man that caught and now was so casually holding Kagura wasn't someone they knew. He looked like a samurai all right, long black hair bind in a ponytail, scar over his eye and two swords in his belt. Samurai smiled mockingly at them scooping China in his arms making both men grip their weapons tighter.

"Well, well… What a cutie I have over here." Samurai said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sougo asked, both taking a step closer.

"I'm here to challenge both of you. Originally I was ordered to bring in only this little one here and her brother, but you're an interesting one too."

"Let her go and I'll show you who's the interesting one over here." Kamui said smiling, but his blue eyes blazing; just like Sougo's crimson once sparkling with fire.

Samurai shook his head smiling. "I can't do that. I need her still. Come and get her if you want."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Both shouted and charged towards the unknown samurai when he threw two bombs in front of them smoke came out of the bombs making the two stop.

"Not so fast little once. This place is messy." After a pause he added. "Captain of Shinsengumi 1st division Sougo Okita and Harusame 7th squad captain Kamui, I challenge both of you. Come and find me, then get your cutie back. Heh, if you can of course."

_What is this? It smells weird._ Sougo and Kamui both were on one knee now loosing their strength. "My body is getting numb."

"Don't worry you won't die. Just sleep until I get out of here." Samurai smiled and jumped off the veranda.

Sougo saw samurai leaving, but couldn't move trying to grip his weapon was also in vain as his body was loosing strength and his vision was going away too. "C-China!" He mumbled as the last of his consciousness left him.

_to be continued..._

**THANK YOU FOR READING~~~**

**UNEXPECTED TWIST AGAIN, HUH? WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL BE WAITING. I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL FOR THIS ONE. I'M WORRIED _ THANK YOU! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~**


	7. Kagura's Dream

**I DON'T OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7.**

* * *

**OMAKE.***

**Shinpachi: *Shouting.* THE HELL! WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS?! FIRST YOU MADE EVERYONE BELIEVE THAT THIS IS A KINTAMA ARC. SPIN OFF, THEN IT CHANGED TO OKITA VS. KAMUI AND NOW THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT! EVERYONE ACTUALLY FORGOT THE MAIN PLOT! OI, WHY IS KAGURA-CHAN NOT WORRIED THAT HER BROTHER MADE A DEAL WITH OKITA? IT'S WRONG YOU KNOW, IT'S A CATASTROPHE! AND WHY OKITA IS THE MAIN HERO. HE IS A SADIST, HE IS A KILLER AND TOTALLY NOT GOOD, THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT HIM IS HIS FACE. AND YET HE HAS MORE SCREEN TIME THAN ME, HE HAS TONS OF FANGIRLS AND HE IS THE HERO OF EVERY OKIKAGU PAIRING SINCE EVERYONE LOVES THEM TOGETHER. WHYYYY?!**

**Author: *Confused* A-ano~, Shinpachi-kun?**

**Shin: Ah, author-san. *Bows* I'm really sorry, but I haven't been appearing for so long and I have so much build up, so I decided to let go. I'm sorry!**

**Author: *Smile* No, no, as long as your sister is not….**

**Otae: *Smile with kill intend* Author-san?**

**Author: *Shiver* O-otae-sama…. I have been looking for you…. *Forced smile***

**Otae: Author-san, why does that gorilla has a more screen time than me? *Cracking her fists***

**Author: But you will be in this episode and people remember you in the omake more than in the actual plot. *Looks at Shin* Shin-pachi-kun help!**

**Shin: *Walking* Sorry, no can do…**

**Otae: Now, that you're here… Lets teach you something nice… *Drags***

**Author: Nooooo, I still have to write next episode…. *Struggle. Knocked out.* (Note: For everyone who help me and covered for me and those who got beaten up to death protecting my whereabouts, thank you. *Crying. Soul flying away.* *Dies*)**

** Shin: Well, then now for the… *Smile***

**Otae: Shin-chan, I brough you some fried eggs. *Opens the bento, "Dark Matter"***

**Shin: *Crying* Author-san I'll be following you soon…**

**Author in soul form: *Waving* I'll be waiting Patsuan…. But for now here's the next chapter….**

* * *

**Two days ago. Shinsengumi HQ…**

"Oi, Mayora-kun when will your sadistic captain wake up. He can't die since I still have to murder him." Gintoki's voice said with annoyance.

"How am I supposed to know you dickhead?! He should be even grateful that he is in one piece after fighting a Yato." Hijitaka half shouted lighting his cigarette.

Kondo walked with a serious face, but then after looking at both men started crying his nose running. "Toshi, will our boy be ok? He won't die right?"

"Will you stop with the family drama it's outdated?"

"Hold your tears gorilla, you still have to cry on Souichirou-kun's funeral when I'm done with him." Gin said vein popping out.

Sougo sigh in the next room, he slightly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room and some big white fur bag lying beside him looking at him with cute eyes. Sadist looked at Sadaharu who gave a sweet barf and then laid back moving only his hand to pat the dog's head. It was soft and warm he kinds of understood why China like sitting on him so much.

He was tired and was about to relax again when he heard shouts from the next room.

"OI, SADISTIC BASTARD WAKE UP! I HAVE TO KILL YOU SOUICHIROU!"

"HIS NAME IS SOUGO! YOU DAMN PERM HEAD, REMEMBER HIS NAME ALREADY." Hijitaka shouted at the silver hair samurai.

"Stay out of this Oogushi-kun, I'll kill him for touching my daughter." Gintoki banged on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT? I told you to stop or I'll arrest you asshole." Hijitaka was pissed again.

"Huh~ you should arrest your captain for touching underage girls." Gin and Toushi went to head to head.

They were about to go on when the rocket flew in smashing the door or rather the whole walls that ever separated the rooms from each other. Gin and Toushi both jumped away little sweat running down their faces at the sight of an explosion.

"To hear you guys first thing when I wake up, this might be the worst day ever." Sougo walked into the room, with one hand holding a bazooka over his shoulder and with the other scratching his head, while Sadaharu was walking right next to him. "If you're gonna have a lovers spat do it somewhere else."

"SOUGO YOU BASTARD!" Toushi shouted anger marks all over his forehead, ready to draw his katana. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVERS SPAT?!"

"Sou-ic-hi-rou-kun. We need to talk." Gintoki was putting up a fake smile approaching the Sadist while cracking his fists.

"Oh, danna. What's up?" Okita said with a deadpanned voice.

"WHAT'S UP" MY ASS YOU DAMN BRATISH KING SADIST." Perm head shouted while grabbing Sadist by his kimano collar. "ANSWER ME WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR PURE KAGURA-CHAN. HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER INNOCENCE. HER FIRST KISS!" Gin was shaking the bakaiser so hard it was almost as if his brain was moving.

"Danna, you're gonna shake my brain out." Sougo said expressionless, when Gin stopped he smirked. "She was the one who kissed me, danna. So its my innocence that's stolen."

Anger mark appeared on Gin's forehead and he threw the Sadist out in the yard. "SHUT IT!" He draws his wooden sword preparing for a fight. "You're dead Souji-kun."

Sougo stood up as if noting happened, but his head was still spinning and he wasn't quite himself since he had a hard time come up with more come backs. Gin wanted to charge when Toushi stopped the perm head with his sheathed katana. "Stop it, you piss-pot. Solve your problem later he is still under effect of that smoke."

"No way, I can't miss a duel with danna again. I'll be happy to, since last time we were interrupted." Okita smirked, but wavered almost falling when Sadaharu run to him, the sand haired man relying on the big dog. "I can't figure you out big guy, do you hate me or do you like me?"

"Arf." Sadaharu barfed with cute voice helping Okita to walk towards the room where the elder men were standing. Sougo half smiled at the big beast. "Yeah, I'm starting to like you too."

Toushi relied Sougo on his shoulder and sited him down after moving him inside the room near Kondo. Gin was still not calm as he wanted to approach, but Hijitaka stopped him again. "Move away, you-mayo-loving-brainless-brick! You have no idea what this brat did." Gin was frustrated.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAINLESS BRICK, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE?! Will you calm down first, usually I wouldn't mind you two king sadist fight, but right now that's troublesome since the prince of planet sadist in on a vacation."

"You don't understand Oogushi-kun…" Gin tried to explain with troubled look.

Vein popped out on Hijitaka's forehead, not that it ever leaves. "WHO THE HELL IS OOGUSHI? STOP GIVING ME NICKNAMES BASTARD!"

"You see…" Gintoki said his voice shaking and sweat running down. "That girl father is… That baldy is… He is Umibozu the Universe's most powerful alien killer and if he learns that we let his little girl date a sadistic prince, seppuku will be like heavenly present to us."

"Don't involve the Shinsengumi into your little messed up world, you're her guardian, right? So you should take responsibility." Toushi said lighting the cigarette.

Gin shook his head still worried, but a smug grin on. "This guy is the captain of tax robbers, so everyone will take responsibility. Even Mayora-kun and Gorilla stalker."

Sougo was relying on Sadaharu's back and waiting for his head spin to pass as he listened to their supposed elders to talk. Okita smirked opening one eye and looking at the two. "Danna, so you remembered everything? Since when?"

"STOP SMILING, I'LL BREAK THAT BISHOUNEN FACE OF YOURS DUMBASS. DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED?" Gin shouted and Sougo didn't move a muscle still relaxed and deadpanned.

Toushi gulped down trying to not lose his cool. "Well, no need to worry it was just a kiss, so lets just call it their stupidity." Hijitaka said with uncertainty for the first time the devil vice-commander not believing his own words.

"I wouldn't be so sure Hijitaka-san. You saw us like _that_ remember, and then we were alone the whole night, many things happened." Sougo gave a smug grin.

Gintoki's face filled with horror and he run around the room creaming. "We're dead… It's over… No~ I'm too young to die… I have to first get laid… Hey wait; I can't believe these brats did that before me… And Patsuan is still a virgin…"

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" Toushi shouted. "Sougo you bastard, stop leading him on. You say something too Kondo-" Mayora looked around to see his commander curled up on the corner with a gloomy aura and mumbling something.

Hijitaka's eye twitched. "Kondo-san? What are you doing?"

"Toushi *sniff* our little boy *sniff* *sniff* he has… he has…" And gori started crying his eyes out with snot from his nose while Gintoki stopped running sit beside the commander of the Shinsengumi and started drawing circles.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS CIRCUS?! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Hijitaka shouted sitting down with frustration.

Sougo sit up rubbing his head, serious look on his face and eyes. "Now that this two have shut up. Hijibaka-san…"

"Go die Sougo. No honestly go and die." Mayo freak said annoyed, but calmly not raising his voice.

"Tell me what happened."

Hijitaka looked at the younger man. "You don't remember?"

Sougo sighs, shaking his head. "Not after I passed out. Where is China?"

Vice-commander sigh. "That's what I wanted to ask. All of a sudden most of the Joui and harusame retreated then when we entered the castle we found you unconscious. Doctors found some toxic gas inside your system. That gas wasn't dangerous, but you better rest a bit."

"Alone? There was no one except me in there?"

"Hm? Yeah you were there alone. Why?" Hijitaka looked puzzeled.

Okita sigh shaking his head, Kihietai probably took Kamui with them, but that was the least he cared about. He was going to ask something else when Gintoki spoke.

Silver samurai and Kondo was now sitting straight and looking as serious as ever. Gin was the one who broke the silence. "Oi, Souichirou-kun where is Kagura?"

"She was taken away." He said calmly.

"WHAT? Oi, Sadistic captain not only you stained our pure Kagura-chan, but you also let her good-for-nothing brother take her away. I'll kill you. I swear I'll murder you."

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who remembered everything, but refused to say anything." Sougo said with frustration.

"I was at least helping and not there making any deals with her psycho brother!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Toushi shouted then turned his attention back to Sougo. "Explain to us properly what happened Sougo."

Okita told them everything about the fight, memory loss, well they didn't believe that part, Kagura's brother, Kamui, who wanted to take her away, Kihietai being involved and that weird samurai who appeared. After listening to everything and analyzing they decided to start a search party, be it inside Edo or out in the space. Getting everyone they know involved Hijitaka and Gintoki both were determined to find that samurai and Kagura no matter what.

* * *

**Two days later. Shinsengumi HQ…**

Sougo stomped down the wooden veranda towards the devil vice-commanders room. He was emitting such deadly and threatening aura that all his subordinates were running miles away when saw him. And why wouldn't they be, he was a Sadist by nature and now that he is pissed, royally pissed his sadistic tendency level is high above the max.

Okita was in a bad mood all right, it's been two day, but he has no idea where the hell is his China or her stupid brother. He couldn't care less for Kamui, but since that bastard might actually be involved. In these two days Sougo wrote down in his head countless amounts of scenarios of what happened to China girl and infinite number of tortures, which he will do to her captors.

Stomping inside the Hijitaka's room, he spotted yorozuya no danna and Kondo sitting there. Not the usual trio you would see together, but this was a different situation. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Sougo shouted a thousands time today.

Hijitaka sigh not raising his head from the papers he was looking through. "Sougo what happened to your usual, cold king of planet sadist mode? You've been like a tiger in the cage this past few days. So calm down."

"You're not the only one worried Souichirou-kun. Besides right now the whole Kabuki-cho, with Shinpachi, his raised by gorilla's sister, Yagyu clan, host clubs and even Otose and Gengai with everyone else agreed to help. Plus, there are also Yoshiwara women. Tsukky and everyone are looking for any kind of information, even Zura is involved since Joui might know something."

"I'll ignore the fact that you're friends with Katsura for now, but later I'm arresting you." Toushi commented.

Sougo ignored his vice-commander. "Danna, no one except you and me remember her, why would they…"

"I know those idiots better than anyone else, be it their friend or just a stranger, but when asked for help they will give it." Gin answered picking his nose; upon finally taking out whatever was inside he looked at it for a sec and then threw it away, his green snot landing on Kondo's head.

"I talked with old man Matsudaira, he is also showing help. We have been checking and stopping many suspicious looking ships, but still nothing though." Kondo commented with disappointment finally joining the conversation.

"By the way we're in trouble for entering and ruining Shogun's castle, so they will have our heads once this mess is over." Hijitaka sigh finally looking up.

They were all quite engrossed in their own thoughts when Yamazaki entered. "Um, excuse me. Captain there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Sougo asked deadpanned.

"She is from Mimawarigumi."

Sougo looked at Zaki for a moment then sigh and turned towards the door. After wearing his shoes without changing his expression he approached Imai Nobume who was standing near the tree expressionless.

"Its an unpleasant surprise to see you. My day can't get any worse." Sougo said with sarcasm with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Isaburo send me here." Nobume answered.

Okita put his hands in his pockets. "You were helping her brother to get her that's why you attacked us, right? Then why are you here now?"

"We're together with Kihietai and when they asked to deliver someone without them have to lose too much time we interfered."

"But I was there, so it got messy. Oi, oi but on the other hand should you really reveal the secret about you assholes and Takasugi Shinsuke since even the main series didn't announced that yet."

Nobume didn't answer, but instead inserted her hand in her pocket searching for something. Sougo sigh. "Listen if you're here for my XXX, then comes other time. I'm busy."

"Here." Nobume stretched her hand giving his the letter.

Sougo smirked. "What is this a love letter?" He took the letter and said while opening it. "Sorry, but I'm already busy. I already have one troublesome beast, can't deal with you-"

Sadist kept quite and read the letter, then smirked putting it away in his pocket and turned to Nobume. "Lead the way."

"Sougo stop, where are you going?" Kondo shouted, the three men running after him to the yard.

"You're going to your death Souichirou-kun. You know that, right?" Gintoki said with dead fish eyes while picking his ear.

Okita stopped turning around. "Danna, during that Courtesan arc., you ruined the Shogun's castle, put the current Shogun in danger, the former Shogun was killed, chaos started, but you didn't stop. You even brought this expressionless donuts girl to your side." He pointed at Nobume with his thump over his shoulder. "But no matter what happened you still kept your promise to that Blondie Yoshiwara woman, right? (He means Tsukky.)"

Gintoki didn't answered, but Sadist continued already knows the answer. "It's the same for me Danna, I made a promise that I have to definitely keep. Now that the table have turned that promise still remains." He smirked. "Besides she is stupid enough to believe that I will come."

Gintoki sigh scratching his head. "Do whatever you want."

Okita smiled then turned to Kondo who was shouting. "No, Sougo don't go. Let us come. We should deal with this as Shinsengumi, going inside the enemy territory with an enemy is stupid."

"Kondo-san, take care of everyone until I get back. If they slack off I'll come with new bazooka." Sadist smirked turning towards the vice-commander now. "Oi, Hijitaka-san?"

"Hmm?" The said man looked up.

"I've set up many traps all around the headquarters, so be a good boy and fall for them and then do me a favor and die before I get back." He turned around following Nobume out of the Shinsengumi HQ.

"DAMN YOU SOUGO! You go off saying cool stuff to these idiots, but I'm the only one with death sentence! SOUGO TEME!" Mayora shouted his lungs out.

"Geez, what troublesome kids. And here I thought that I can have a vacation now that the Gintama in some kind of vacation." Gintoki scratched his head moving away towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Toushi asked his cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

Gintoki smirked. "Since we're so much alike you already know, right Mayora-kun?"

Hijitaka sighs going after him. "Do you know such a man?"

"Yeah, he's name is…. Sakamoto Tatsuma."

"Eh? EH? What are you two talking about?" Kindhearted gorilla commander of Shinsengumi stared puzzled and confused after two men while they were leaving and then shouted. "OI, TOSHI WHERE ARE YOU GOING? OI, DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!"

* * *

**A ship somewhere in the outer space…**

China woke up two days ago in this cell with a terrible pain in her chest and hungry stomach.

She didn't know anything until this pony samurai (because he has a ponytail) told her that the one who paid them wanted to have revenge on her brother and that's why they're using her. The last thing she wanted is to get involved in her brothers mess and here she was. For these past two days this bastards haven't given her anything, but a water and plain bread.

Because of hunger Kagura's Yato powers are becoming weaker and when she should have been able to break this cell run away from this jail and then kill that grinning bastards, she was still stuck in here her stomach crying with pain for normal food. And right now Kagura was sitting in her cell staring at a man on the other side of the bars. He was looking like a samurai with a disgusting grin on his face.

"Oi, pedophile-ponytail, let me out of here. I have nothing to do with my brother."

"WHAT'S WITH THAT NICKNAME?!" Samurai cleared his throat. "I can't do that since until you're here both your brother and that captain of Shinsengumi will definitely come to face me and save you."

"Tsk. At least give me rice you bastards, or do you want me dead by the time they get here if they do." Kagura showed a disgusted face.

"No, no, no." Samurai grinned with smug face. "I wanna see their faces when they will realize how much you were tortured and hurt while they were late to come."

"Ups, I forgot to tell them my location." He made a fake sorry face,

"You're sick." She spit on the floor.

Samurai laughed. "Hahaha, no little cutie when my opponent hates me, then his will to fight me raised to max and the fight becomes interesting. Since their weak spot is you…."

Kagura jumped on the bars trying to catch the guy by his neck, but he was far away. "Come closer you loser. I promise it won't hurt I'll just break your neck." He laughed again.

Kagura exhaled, with just one movement she was already exhausted since she had to keep her remaining powers she let go of the bars moving back, but still glaring at the samurai. The door opened and the piercing light moved in, there was a woman standing there, China saw that woman when she was bringing her food (bread and water only) sometimes, she is apparently samurai's partner.

"Ren, stop playing around. Come on Inu captain is calling us." The woman said.

Hearing that samurai, or Ren turned around with a smile. "But I have to admit you're attracting pretty weird fellows little girl. I already taste the sensation of the up coming fight. Can't wait to see the real power of those two." He licked his lips and exits the door saying before closing the door. "Good bye, my sweet cutie." And he closed the door.

His words made Kagure feel like throwing up, during whole two day he has been calling her cutie. That perverted-pedo-pony, she made a mental note to break his ribs and that disgusting mouth of his once she gets out. Her stomach made a sound louder than any other again it was hurting. Not only her hungry stomach, but also her chest, since the wound wasn't healed fast like for every Yato, because she doesn't have any energy, also hurt like hell. It was unbearable she was so hungry she was ready to eat even the tamogoyaki that Anego prepared and everyone knows that there is nothing scarier than the Dark Matter.

Kagura sat in the corner hugging her knees and burying her face tears starting to flow. "You must, must, must definitely keep your promise. So hurry it up, jackass!"

Before she realized it Kagura was already asleep and she was seeing a most beautiful dream of her memories. She was back at Yorozuya HQ lying on Sadaharu's back, while her white beast was sleeping soundly. Gin-chan as always was lying on the sofa and reading another issue of Jump, while Shinpachi was cleaning and nagging like a mother.

She smiled with happiness that everything was back to normal when suddenly a door opened and Otae with Kyuubei entered. Anego approached smiling while offering everyone her tamogoyaki and Gin-chan getting beaten up when he calls it "Dark Matter" and "uneatable shit". Shinpachi was having trouble refusing his sister while Kyuu-chan was actually eating the so-called eggs.

Enjoying the view of this Kagura's smile widened when she saw Madao and Zura enter the room. Honestly, this people were coming in and out of the yorozuya as if it was their own house, but she didn't mind. Zura was blabbering about being Katsura and Not Zura, while trying to convince Gin-chan to joing the Joui. Madao on the other hand was having his stupid glasses on and talking about some pachiko place that might be lucky.

Next it was Otose, Catherine and Tama entering the room already full of idiots and blabbering about the rent, useless Gintoki and how they were going to throw them away and give it to someone else. As if it wasn't already crowded enough Shinsengumi barged in, Mayora, Gorilla and Sadist in front of the group. Zura disappeared as always, appearing a minute later in his stupid Captain Katsura disguise actually managing to fool the Shinsengumi, not that they were smart.

Otae hit Gorilla sending him flying when he tried to jump on her smiling like an idiot, making Kyuubei grin with superiority. Gin-chan and Mayo freak getting into the argument over some stupid things like what's better mayonnaise or sweets. They were fighting head to head veins popping on their face. Kagura always wondered why the two men always fought from such a close rage, always their faces close, if they like each other then they should just confess and stop pretending. China stopped and thought, not that she was the one to talk about honesty.

All this made her pain ease relaxing her, when Kagura turned to look at him. Her sworn rival, the man with sand hair and crimson eyes were standing there looking with as much bored expression as ever. He looked back at her and smirked approaching. Sougo gently brushed her hair and then touched her cheeks, with that she realized that this was a dream since in reality they would have started fighting first. Sadist kissed her forehead and then embraced China, making her all worries disappear.

Kagura felt his scent surround her, his spicy and strong, yet calming and gentle, comforting smell of Sougo. She squeezed closer to him her arms going behind his back and his were on her waist pulling her closer. China felt as if she was back to that night, that night when she slept in his room in the Shinsengumi HQ, while Sadist was embracing her the whole night refusing to let go, now it was the same. Dream or reality didn't matter she didn't wanted to let go.

Sougo's face rubbed against her as he whispered to her ear, his hand going up and stroking her hair. "Wait for me China. I'll definitely come for you, so wait for me."

Tears started to fall as she was lying on the cold stone floor using her arm as a pillow. Kagura was cuddled in a form of a ball refusing to wake up as she kept sweetly mumbling. "Sougo~"

_To be continued~_

**THANK YOU FOR READING~**

**SO DID YOU LIKED IT?! PLEASE REVIEW I'LL BE WAITING. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY CRAPPY STORY, AND I'M REALLY FOR MY MISTAKES. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~**


	8. When Going to save someone

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. Please read and review. Hope you like it. (P.S: Since Author-san is currently in the hospital because of the little incident. (Shinpachi: Aneue, it was you who did it. *Sweat drop*) I Otae Shimura will be here as her replacement. *Smile.*) **

**Everyone know this by now, but as a reminder I don't own Gintama.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8.**

**When going to save someone be sure to arrive not too late because what happened once can happen twice, but be careful to not come early either since you might be the one who's in trouble.**

* * *

**Harusame ship.**

Sougo Okita was annoyed, he was keeping his deadpanned expression sitting behind the big dining table in the middle of the room, but he was getting annoyed at that idiotic bastard Kamui and Imai who were sitting behind the same table, one of them gulping down god-knows-already-which box of donuts and the other after like a tornado cleaning the table from its food he started to eat from a huge bowl and he was doing that already half an hour, which made Sadist wonder just how deep is that damn bowl is.

Putting his foot on the table he leaned back in his chair looking at the two. After Imai brought him the letter, which was actually from Kamui, asking Sougo to come to the ship he followed her, being interested and he was already pissed off to the point that he wanted to kill something and it would do just fine if the thing to kill was China's useless brother.

After he entered the Harusame ship they fast flew into the space. And he was brought inside this room, just to watch as the two were eating while he didn't felt like even touching his food, which was welcomed since Kamui finished the Sadist's plate too.

"I think it runs in the family for both you siblings to be such gluttons." Sougo pointed out finally breaking the silence.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kamui said not raising his head from his bowl. Finally seemingly finishing the content of his big plate he looked at Sougo smiling. "So Sadist-kun, being a police it seems like you still don't have a lead on where my sister might be, quite a slacker right?"

Sougo gritted his teeth his blood colored eyes not leaving the man's face. _I don't want to hear that from you. _"I know everything I should know, she was taken by some soon-to-be dead samurai and it was your fault. What a useless older brother." Sougo said emotionless.

Kamui's antenna twitched smile still not leaving his face. "Well, it is indeed true that my trouble with one of the Harusame's squads in episode 215 got my sister involved, but it doesn't keep me from going there and ripping their heads off, since I don't obey law."

Sougo smirked. "I don't obey it either, being a Shinsengumi I'm a captain in Edo, but anywhere else I'm just a killer, like you."

"Such confidence, I want to fight you even more right now."

"Same in here." Okita grinned hand on his katana.

"You both should calm down, we still have a mission to finish." Nobume interfered with her emotionless face while gulping down another donut.

Sadist let down his feet and leaned on the table relying his chin on his hand, he stared at the Mimawarigumi vice-commander then back to Kamui. "Why is the donuts-girl here?"

"She is an interesting person, I want to check her skills too." Kamui smiled again.

"Only your twisted mind will find her interesting, the same way it thinks that Takasugi Shinsuke is a good person." Sougo arched a brow. "But I have to warn you. This girl is only good in breaking down the buildings and objects." He grinned and jumped away as the sword slashed right in front of him breaking the table in two. "See what I told you."

"You sure have many enemies, Sadist-kun." Kamui's antenna twitched as he stood up approaching the huge window that was showing the view of black space filled with stars and Earth somewhere far away.

"You're not one to talk." Okita also approached the windows, but instead of looking out he relied on it, hands in his pockets. "But still, nii-chan, you also called me here. What, are you afraid that you won't be able to defeat that samurai so you need help?" He said mockingly as he was giving Kamui side way glances.

"I'll kill you!" Kamui said with a smile still on, but little vein popping out. "It was not my idea, I can have all those bastards heads and take my sister with me, but Shinsuke-kun was so nice as to come up with a plan and since you will interfere with it when we break in there, he offered us to go together and after its over we will continue our fight that was left half-way last time."

Sadist smiled turning and looking through the window. "That sounds like fun, so what's the plan?"

* * *

**Kahietai's ship.**

"Hahaha… Kintoki it's so nice to see you in here." Sakamoto Tatsuma was laughing like an idiot as he came to meet his old friend and devil vice-commander that were using his ship.

"Stop calling me testicles, you damn king of idiots!" Gin-chan shouted beating the crap out of his old friend. "It's Gintoki, so get it right. It's Gin. Not Kin!"

Gintoki gritted his teeth his frustration raising and anger marks all over him as he thought that maybe it was a bad idea to involve this idiot. It was not hard to find the idiot Tatsuma since he was in snack smile as always asking one of the hostesses to marry him, while getting beaten up, it also didn't take long to tell him what they wanted and he agreed right away, taking the two man on his ship and right away lurching into the open space.

"Che, so you still have connections with old joui members, I'll definitely arrest you bastard!" Toushi said pissed off while lighting another cigarette.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There is no way I'm connected with this bastard! He is a king of idiots you know. There is nothing in his head, it's totally empty." Silver samurai shouted finally moving away from his friend.

"Hahaha… You never change Kintoki." Tatsuma said standing up and laughing while looking from one man to another through his usual sunglasses. "So who's this? New friend of yours?"

"He is a tax robber and bakufu dog according to Zura and Kagura, but for me he is just a mayo freak/nicotine addict Oogushi-kun. But you can just simply call him Mayora-kun Prince of planet Mayorin, Hijibaka Tosshi." Gintoki said picking his ear with dead fish eyes.

"WHAT KIND OF HALF ASSED INTRODUCTION IS THAT?" Toushi shouted at the sugar freak.

Sakamoto moved down his glasses to look at Toushi and then put them back with a surprised face. "Oh~ your highness it's a pleasure to meet you. Here is my business card if you on planet Mayorin need something." Sakamoto gave him the card one hand scratching his head and laughing.

"Ah, thank you." Hijitaka took the business card, but then realization hit him and he shouted. "THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE! Don't go off believing this bastard good-for-nothing-main-character-parody yorozuya!"

"Ow, that one actually sting Mayora-kun." Gintoki talked with a voice as if he was hurt, but his face was still looking bored and he finally got out the treasure in his ear and after examining it he flicked it away.

"I'll murder you, yorozuya." Vein popped out on Hijitaka's face as he glared at the man.

"Are you sure that this is the right time to fight?" Mutsu's voice came from doorway as she entered joining the three men in the middle of the room. "I found the information you wanted." She informed her captain.

Sakamoto as always was laughing. "Hahah… See Kintoki, I told you that Mutsu could do anything. Hahaha…."

Gintoki gave him an empty look as he looked back at the woman and pointed his thumb towards Tatsuma. "Why don't you just kill him and become the captain?"

"Making a perfect plan." She answered her expression not changing.

Toushi inhaled from his cigarette and let out a smoke watching how it faded in the air and looked at Mutsu. "You found something about the villains from kidnapped China girl."

He nodded. "There is only one man matching the characteristics that you told me. He is an assassin."

Perm head yorozuya and black haired Shinsengumi turned towards the woman with interest. "Assassin? What assassin has anything to do with Kagura's disappearance or rather you have to be as much idiot as Souji-kun to pick a fight with a Yato knowing that her psycho brother and baldy will come murdering them."

"His name is Sougo, bastard!" Toushi added glaring at the man.

Mutsu ignored everything that men in front of her said and started. "For the last years there have been rumors going on about two assassins, they were both powerful samurai and it seems like they won every single challenge they had. Except traveling universe in search for a powerful opponent to match their skills they are also assassins working for anyone who pays them. The samurai you told me about is one of them his name is Ren and he has a partner, also a powerful swordsman her name is Rei. Also they go by the name Double Royal."

At that Gintoki snickered. "What kind of lame name is that? Are they trying to at cool or is a laughing stock? Geez, such losers."

Hijitaka shook his head. "So then they kidnapped China girl?"

Mutsu looked at him bored expression as always. "I don't know the details, but it seems like because of the incident that happened in the episode 215, Harusame, or at least most of their squads started a hunt, to capture that girls brother. So its probably because they wanted to use her as a bait and bring her brother forth without much trouble, but also that samurai might have as well took interest in your captain and that Yato boy since as much as I know they seem to be worthy opponents."

"Putting our Kagura-chan in danger, I'll kill Sadist-kun and that good-for-nothing Psycho brother." Gintoki cracked his knuckles anger mark on his forehead.

"Hahaha… Kintoki, you're getting along with kids so well it makes me jealous."

Silver samurai grabbed his old friend by collar pulling him close. "What part of it sound like I'm getting along with kids? Those two brats either wants to fight me to death or have twisted minds, being more sadistic sometimes than I am."

Mutsu arched a brow at the two then reach out the piece of paper. "This should be your problem right now."

Also ignoring the two arrogant and stupid old joui members, Toushi took the paper to look at it. Gintoki at that let go of Tatsuma making him fall down and came closer to Mayora leaning over the paper or more like a poster that he seemed to be holding. Both men started to read the words on it as black shadows fall on their faces, their bangs now hiding their eyes.

On poster with big words was written.

SALE OF RARE GENES. CUTE YATO FEMALE AUCTION IS OPENED NOW. SATURDAY EVENING AT 18:00.

"Hijitaka-kun, what time is it now?" Perm head asked his expression not changing.

"17:30, why?"

Gintoki without a word moved over to Tatsuma grabbing him by collar his eyes blazing ruby and looking at him with serious expression. "When will we arrive to the place that you spotted, which might be where their ship is?"

Sakamoto laughed as always scratching his head with one hand. "Hahaha… In three hours or so…"

Veins popped out on Gin's head and he pulled his friend closer. Both his now ruby eyes and black aura that was rising around him, screaming 'Kill!' He glared at the man. "Listen to me you good-for-nothing jackass if we don't arrive there in 30 minutes you can only wish about death after what I do to you, got that, pal?"

Sakamoto looked at him surprised, realizing that it wasn't the careless Gintoki right now and he wasn't joking. Hijitaka exhaled watching the smoke fade away as his eyes followed yorozuya's actions. _I thought that this idiot wouldn't be bothered by anything, but it seems like he really do care about that 'daughter' of his._

* * *

**Ship somewhere in the outer space.**

Kagura leaned back on the cell wall looking across the grey room. It's been days since she last saw the sun and ate something. Usually she would just break down the prison cell and beat all up the guards then run away, but it was different this time since because of lack of food she had no strength left and that made her weak, even weaker than a human at the moment.

Her stomach keeps making weird noises, louder now than they were yesterday or even two hours ago, or at least she thought it was two hours. Sighing she imagined her favorite rice with egg, some meat and lots of sukobu. She shook her head, right now she was so hungry that even Dog food Hijitaka-special and Anego's Dark matter seemed like a world-class delicious food.

She sigh again closing her eyes, she missed them. Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Tsukky, Kyuubei, that damn useless Madao, Zura, she smiled imagining him shouting from somewhere _'It's not Zura, it's Katsura!'_, Elizabeth, mayo obsessed-chain smoker and she missed that king of idiots Sakamoto, her Papi. She missed how Otose always nagged them about the rent, how Catherine keeps annoying them trying to take away the heroines spot, she missed how Tama blows up their door coming for rent.

She missed her cute, adorable too-big-for-a-normal-dog pet, Sadaharu, how he always bites Gin-chan's head or how she always rides on him feeling his warmth, she wanted to embrace him right now and cuddle in his fur. Tears started to fill her azure, tired eyes. Damn it she even missed that Gorilla stalker and that purple head masochist ninja, she really wished that right now they would just pope out of somewhere.

Her heart hurt even more as she remembered him, the one she wanted to see the most. She wanted to fight him, like they usually do over some stupid things, she wanted him to try to kill Hijitaka and always fail for some reason. But more than that she simply wanted to be at the park back in Edo near their usual bench and watch as he sits there under the damned sun and sucks Chuubert while looking bored. Be it a sun, snow or rain she didn't give a damn, she wanted to go back. She wanted to see her friends, her family again.

Kagura was tired, hurt and hungry, she couldn't think straight and her positive thinking that Gin-chan thought her was wearing off. The door suddenly opened and she slowly started to raise her eyelids as she shuddered at the sudden burst of light that filled the room. China sit up rubbing her eyes and then looking up at the woman who was now standing in front of her cell.

Her name was Rei as much she knew, this woman was that pony samurai's partner and well she have to admit none of the man in Gintama, especially bad guys had taste in woman, letting a sow travel with them. Rei entered her cell not fearing even a little Kagura's Yato power, since the assassin woman knew that the younger female had no strength left and she certainly had an upper hand in this case.

Approaching China, Rei cuffed her hands and raised her up, Kagura struggling a little to at least try to get free, but giving up soon her strength leaving her fast.

"You should feel happy you're not going to return to this cell anymore." Rei smirked as she pulled the girl out of the jail and towards the nose of the ship.

"Huh?" Kagura managed a sideways glare before feeling tired again.

The older woman smiled. "You have been bought by an Amanto uncle, with some weird fetishes, but since he is rich I suppose you can say that you're lucky as much as you can be."

_Stop fucking with me, bitch. _She thought but was too tired to actually think of a good come back and punch lines. Kagura shook her head, _No, I shouldn't lose hope, they will come those idiotic-good-for-nothing guys will definitely come for me. Gin-chan will definitely… _

Walking through the long corridors in what seemed to be an eternity to Kagura, they finally stopped in the middle of the dining room. She looked up to see two Amanto's and a ponytail samurai standing not far from her. One of them was an Amanto with a dog head and he was wearing some kind of military outfit for Harusame. It was who they called Inu-captain, she saw him only once when he came to inform her about something about her baka-nii and him fighting Takasugi, or other way around, she was sleepy so she didn't bother to listen.

The other Amanto looked like an elite, he was wearing clothes that looked awfully like Baka-ouji's, but he was green in color and didn't have an antenna, instead his ears were long and pointed upwards. Bastard wore a disgusting grin on his face as he saw Kagura. Green Amanto approached her grabbing her chin and moving her face up, down, left, right examining her features.

He licked his lips smiling, making her want to vomit, if only she had something in her stomach. "She looks fairly delicious, certainly worth the given amount."

So that's what they were trying to do, they're selling her to some dirty Amanto with weird fetishes. She spit on his face showing him a disgusted face. "You bastards! Do you actually think you will get away with this? When Gin-chan gets here… They will kill you!" She struggled. "You should fear the wrath of the Edo's most feared sadist/assassin and legendary Shiroyasha!"

Amanto smirked looking down at her. "What those low life creatures can do the consul? Even the Bakufu and its dogs are powerless in front of us Amanto." He laughed hard, although Inu captain seemed a little offended when the so-called consul said 'dogs'.

She gritted her teeth with frustration cursing her lack of power, because she so much wanted to punch this guy in his ugly face. Suddenly a loud crush was heard making the ship shake as if there was an earthquake. Catching everyone off guard as the two-harusame pirate's run inside.

"Captain, we're under attack!" One of the men shouted.

"What?" Inu was shocked glaring at his man. "Is it the 7th squad or Kihietai, why wasn't I informed?"

"No, sir. It's someone else." The other man shouted running outside.

_Could it be…? _Kagura's heart beat faster with the little ray of hope that appeared in her heart.

Captain cursed turning back to the other Amanto. "Consul you should leave before they get here."

At that two men entered the room, both wearing a military uniform, green with white straps on the edges. But they wore long gray capes over their head hiding their faces, which was natural since guards of the high ranked Amanto's had no right to see their masters faces, at least here on this part of universe.

"Consul, please hurry up, we have to depart fast." One of the men said slightly bowing down.

Consul nodded turning to the two assassins who were beside the China. "You two follow me and you will be rewarded royally."

Ren, ponytail samurai, smirked. "Of course. Rei you handle the brat."

"What? But you're my men, I hired you." Inu captain shouted.

"Sorry, more power, more money and more possiblities." Ren shrugged.

"Damn you!" Captain shouted and drew his sword preparing for an attack, when one of the guards moved in front swinging his saber and slashed the captain across the chest making his fall down.

Kagura started to struggle with all her might as Rei tried to pull her towards the exit. "Let me go you dirty sow! GIN-CHAN…. SAD-" She was cut off by Rei's hand, but she bit down the women making her gasp in pain and let go of the China. "YOU DAMN SADISTIC DUO, HURRY IT UP! I'M HERE!" She shouted with all her might sending kicks to everyone who appeared in front of her, her power rising a little with hope of her guardians coming for her.

But before she could get close to the door, Ren grabbed her and hit her hard on her head making her lose consciousness. Then the samurai picked her up in his arms moving closer to the Amanto and two guards with Rei.

Consul walked towards the door his guards following him, Rei and Ren right behind them.

"Such strong willed, passionate woman. You know I'm starting to take a liking to this little brat. Maybe I'll keep her." Ren said smiling while looking at Yato female in his arms.

Rei sighs. "Don't spot nonsense. Are you really a pedo? Besides this girls is a trouble and what about the consul?"

"I'll just kill him. This little girl deserves a real man, not some lousy ass Amanto."

"There will be more people than just consul to kill if you want to follow the road of your weird fetishes."

"Hahah… Oh, well it only means more fun and killing." Ren laughed.

Rei sighs again. "Just don't get me involved."

Two assassins, together with Kagura and Amanto consul with his two guards entered their smaller ship and departed just a second before Gintoki and Hijitaka barged inside the dinning room slaying everyone on their way.

Both samurai stopped in the middle of the room looking around. "Damn it, they're not here." Gintoki exclaimed.

Hijitaka approached the Amanto with dog head, who was currently lying on the floor blood gushing from his wound. "Oi doggy, where is the China girl?"

"Who're you calling 'doggy', bastard! I'm the great Harusame captain." Inu captain said holding his wound trying to stop the blood.

As Toushi was trying to say something, Gin walked towards them putting his foot on the captain's wound and stepping on it with all his might making the dog Amanto whine in pain. Silver samurai's eyes were blazing crimson red, like those of a demon. "Hey you, dog shit. Where the hell are you hiding our Kagura?"

Inu smirked. "You lowlifes are powerless, you can't do anything against us Amanto."

"Says the bleeding doggy under the samurai's foot." Hijitaka said mockingly as he stood up.

"You better tell us mutt or…" Gintoki put his sword against the dog's forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell… I'll tell you everything." Inu whined in despair to keep his life. "They just left. That Amanto consul from Planet Green and those two assassins just left. We sold her to him and he took her with him."

"Che, now the consul is involved." Toushi complained irritated, he was a Shinsengumi vice-commander, which banned him from touching the Amanto, and what's more they were in the open space where his title had no power what so ever.

Gintoki raised his bakuto higher. "Die, you lowlife." When he was about to swing his sword cutting the head of the Inu captain under him, Hijitaka stopped him grabbing his arm. "Let go, mayora, this is none of your business." Perm head glared at the devil vice-commander.

Toushi carefully examined yorozuya's face, realizing that right now he was not the usual careless and good-for-nothing jack-of-all-trades, but actually the Shiroyasha, the legendary god dammed demon samurai. Tightening his grip on his katana with one hand while still holding the man with his other, Hijitaka gulped down slowly trying to not lose his cool. "Come back to your senses, yorozuya. This is no time to be an airhead like usually. If you want to save her then we should hurry, they can't be too far away."

"I don't need an advice for you!" Gintoki shouted shoving away the vice-commander's hand, his eye color subsiding and his aura dying down a little. "Who would ever want help from a mayo freak?!"

Vein popped out on Hijitaka's forehead. "Damn you sugar freak, is that what I get for helping your useless ass?"

As the two men started a glaring contest pushing against each other, another samurai with purple kimono that was decorated with golden butterflies and bandages over his eye entered the room. "My, my if it isn't Gintoki."

Silver head froze slowly turning towards the direction of the voice and staring at his old comrade with crazy smirk plastered on his face, his demonic aura of Shiroyasha and his crimson eyes once again starting to glow with hatred.

"Bakasugi!" Gintoki shouted his attention fully turned to his old friend and his grip tightening around his wooden sword making his knuckles go white.

"I'll destroy you bastard!" Takasugi said not changing his expression, but placing his hand over his sword.

_Great, another freaking old Joui member entered the scene, can this get any better? _Hijitaka thought sighing. "Takasugi Shinsuke, since you're here that means they're here too. Where is Sougo?" Toushi asked his own hand over his katana.

While on Kahietai's ship he thought over what Sougo told him and everything that happened since the beginning of this arc realizing that as much idiotic and sadistic Okita was he probably went together with China's brother to find his little girlfriend.

Takasugi smirked again, his eye not leaving his ex-comrade as yorozuya silver head kept staring at him. "They probably went to look for her."

"And you came to say hi? How sweet of you Shinsuke-kun~" Gin said mockingly troll smile on his lips, earning another 'I'll kill you' glare from his old friend. "Oi, Mayorin-kun…"

"Stop with that name, bastard!" Toushi exclaimed.

"Get your ass moving and find that damn ship with Kagura and get her back to Edo."

"I'm not going to listen to you, yorozuya. As a Shinsengumi it's my responsibility to catch and arrest every single rebel and today is no exception."

"This guy is mine to kill!" Gintoki shouted with anger, earning a smirk from Takasugi. "Go off Hijitaka, or did you forget who's going after them to save her? If those two psycho sadists reach there before you, then you have to do a bunch of paper work on why an Amanto consul was killed in the middle of the space by the third in command Shinsengumi when you guys have no freaking jurisdiction out here in the space."

Toushi cursed, hating the fact that the perm head was right. Shaking his head he turned around leaving. "Oi, yorozuya bastard, you better don't die or it will be too much of a hassle to explain all those idiots who you call your family the reason why I left you to your death. Those freaking Amazons, including China girl and Megane, will bury me alive."

Gintoki smirked then his face going serious again as he looked back at Shinsuke. He had no intention to die, not right now, not until he deals with Souji-kun for taking their Kagura-chan's innocence. "Bakasugi, it was you who killed Sadasada, didn't you?"

Takasugi smirked. "Indeed, but I just finished the work that you weren't able to do. You have become so pathetic Shiroyasha, if you can't even avenge our sensei."

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Gin shouted pointing his sword towards Shinsuke. "I don't need to hear from you how to live my life."

"Betraying your own soul, forgetting your honor. Trying to protect this world that forgot you, abandoned you, took everything away from you. Look at you, becoming friends with Bakufu dogs and Amanto, you're a disgrace to a samurai's name, Gintoki."

"Who the fuck will be friends with those piece of junk!" Silver samurai shouted. "This damn world, this rotten country can just blow away and disappear for all I care. Everything I love, everything I want and need to protect is within the reach of my sword and I'm going to protect it until my soul breaks apart."

Shinsuke smirked pulling out his sword. "Such passionate words coming from you. But Shiroyasha, they don't sound to believable when you let Oboro and Sadasada… People who killed our beloved sensei escape."

Perm head grinned, gripping his sword tighter. "Don't worry, Shinsuke, I'll go and hunt them down as soon as I'm done with you."

"Then Gintoki, let's see you fulfilling your promise from back then." Takasugi prepared to attack. "How was it again? Oh yeah, you will kill me the next time we meet, right?"

Both men glared at each other, their eyes clearly revealing the beasts within them, howling and trying to break free.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING~**

**So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you're feeling, because when i don't see reviews my inspiration is dying and i can't write. You're reviews give me lots of power to write, so thank you everyone. Things are getting interesting little by little. See you next chapter~**


	9. When in Shoujo manga a hero

CHAPTER 9.

**When in Shoujo manga a hero saves the girl, it should be romantic, but when it happens in Gintama then it never, never goes right.**

* * *

Green Amanto consul laughed as he looks through the huge windows towards the Harusame ship blowing up. This was a great day for him indeed, not only did he get to have a cute girl with rare blood, but also no one will be coming for her, since he is a mighty consul.

He turned around towards two assassins and two guards that were standing behind him. Third guard approached them also wearing a long coat covering his face, the guard took the vermilion haired girl off Ren's hands and stand firmly before the consul waiting for the orders.

Consul gave a sick smile looking at the girl now unconscious in the guard's arms, she was an interesting girl. "Take her to her room and lock her up. She will be an exceptional and perfect piece for my collection."

Guard slightly bowed down and turned around leaving as Ren kept staring behind him before turning his attention back to the Amanto. Consul looked at the two assassins then at one of the guards. "Escort them to their room, they are our precious guests, so take care of them."

One of the guards bowed his head slightly and turned walking away, the two following him.

"What do you wish for me to do?" The remaining guard asked.

"Oh, just do whatever, just be sure that no one bothers me. I'm going to rest." Amanto turned walking towards his room.

Guard smiled. "Don't worry I'll make sure you never wake up again." And he followed the green consul.

* * *

Guard was holding Kagura in his arms his grip firm on her as he carried her through the long corridors. Finally they entered the big silver room, where lots of ships were stored, it seemed to be the platform for accepting and sending off ships.

"And where do you think you're taking her?" Ponytail samurai asked him, unsheathing his sword and standing few feet away behind the guard.

The guard stopped on his track not turning back as he replied. "I was ordered to bring her back to her room."

Samurai arched a brow with a slight smirk. "This is obviously not where bedrooms are, Guard-san. Unless you want another bed."

Guard looked at the girl in his arms. "You're wrong 'sir~' this girl doesn't have such a big and fancy room with soft bed, she also doesn't live in the ship or a palace." Man put China at the soft seat that was just lying there, probably a pilot seat taken out of the plane for some reason.

"She lives in a crappy, little old closet that can never be comfortable and yorozuya house that they practically occupy illegally since neither of them pay rent."

"And you know so much about her because?" Samurai asked, but already knowing the answer.

* * *

"Damn that pedo-bastard, how dare he run off like that. Che." Rei mumbled in frustration as she followed the guard through the long hall.

Feeling the danger the samurai woman jumped away quickly pulling out her sword and cutting the man in front of her. It didn't take even a second to realize that she had only cut the coat that was thrown away. She turned around in time to avoid the swing of the sword that came down from behind her.

Rei turned around smirk on her face as she pointed her sword at her opponent. "Well, well, such an interesting person, to dodge my attack. Can I have your name?"

"No." That person said with cold voice charging at Rei.

* * *

Amanto consul was plastered across the wall. His hands pinned with daggers to the wall on either side of his body and a long sword sticking out from his stomach. Amanto looked up at his attacker, the guard from earlier, as he was coughing blood. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter." The villain(?) smiled and turned around to leave, putting his parasol over his shoulder.

* * *

"You don't have to know the details, it's simple I'm taking that girl with me." The guard gently brushed his fingers through girl's hair that was loose from her ornaments.

"Sorry, but…" The samurai pointed his sword towards the other man. "I've taken a liking to this little brat, so I'll be the one to get her.

Without replying, the guard took out his coat covering China with it.

"Man up and fight me for that girl." Ren shouted as the man started to turn towards the guy unsheathing his own sword. "I've been waiting for this Sougo Okita-kun."

Sadist was now looking at the man, his poker face on and he yawned scratching his head. "This girl is already mine, you idiotic-one-time-character, I don't have to win her over." He looked at Ren and then sigh. "You're not even a worthy opponent, but I think I should kill you for touching my China."

Samurai laughed. "You talk pretty confident, lets see you in action then."

Ponytail got ready to attack and charged at Sougo while Sadistic captain didn't move, when samurai was close Sougo took a step and cut through samurai's chest. He left a big bloody scar across Ren's chest and then ponytail fly off and smashed against the wall now circles turning in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Samurai shouted. "We've been dragging this on and on, and this is what I get for a fighting scene. Why am I so pathetic, oi! This fic sucks.

Sougo put his foot over Ren's wound making him whine in pain as he kept pushing making the wound open up. "Don't worry you won't die, I still have to have 'a private' discussion with you, back in Edo." Sougo smirked.

"Damn you, I won't…" Ponytail tried to stand up, but was pushed down one more time.

"I told you my opponent is not you…. It's… HIM!" Sougo shouted just in time to turn and block the huge umbrella that came flying towards his head with his katana.

They crashed their weapons against each other and then send two-three kicks before jumping away from one another. Both man stood few feet away from each other Sougo still keeping his trademark poker face and Kamui smiling like an idiot.

"Well, well Sadist-kun, I'm afraid that you forgot our deal didn't you? Should I remind you?" Kamui's antenna twitched.

"No, I remember it nii-chan. The one who wins takes that glutton with him right? Last time we were interrupted, but lets end this now."

Yato male's eyelids opened revealing his sapphire eyes, the same color as Kagura's. "Aren't you afraid of dying Sadist-kun?"

Okita smirked. "Don't misunderstand nii-chan, I have no intention of dying in here. Besides Danna and those gorilla females will have my head if I leave her here."

And then they charged at each other, no more words were said, but they proved their point by their skills, neither thinking to back away. Their skills were at the same level, in just seconds the whole room was in ruins, both of them just trying to avoid hurting Kagura. Sougo slashed at Kamui with his sword, while the other male dodged it charging at the Shinsengumi captain with his parasol, Okita jumped in time to avoid the hit, but it still hurt him in the shoulder cutting a little.

The little area they were fighting at was surrounded by dust, making it impossible to see the fight. At some point it turned into a fight with fists and kicks, Sougo was able to hit Kamui couple of times, but it seemed to fire up the other male even more. Obviously not enjoying the fists fight, they grabbed their weapons and started again. Sougo cut through Kamui's shirt a little, but he was unable to draw blood only slicing the cloth. Yato male hit the Sadist sending him flying and crashing to one of the small ships, but Okita quickly stood up charging at his opponent, this time cutting Yato's shoulder with his sword.

* * *

All the crashing, slicing and hitting sounds disturbed Kagura as she started to slowly open her eyes. There was too much noise, it seemed like she was in a battlefield. Opening her eyes fully she looked around trying to remember where she was and what has happened.

Suddenly realization hit her and she tried to stand up, but an abrupt movement only sends her sitting again while holding her stomach. Damn it, she was so weak right now. China looked around once more to see what's making so much noise, just to see a huge wall of dust covering whatever was inside, but through that dust she was able to see a red hair, just like her own and a sand haired man fighting, it didn't take long to realize what was happening.

"Sadist? Baka-nii?" Kagura's eyes went wide, why were they here? Wasn't she kidnapped once again? And why were those two idiots fighting on enemies ship?

"Don't stand up, you're too weak." Kagura turned to see a blue haired girl with emotionless face standing beside her and eating her donuts.

"Nobume-chan? Why are you here?" China shouted in surprise, trying her best to ignore the sounds that her stomach was making.

"We've come to save you." Nobume looked at the other female then reached her a donut. "Want one?"

Instead of taking one she took the whole pack and eat it in one go then turned towards the Mimawarigumi vice-commander, who was looking at the now empty box of donuts. "Nobu-chan, please tell me what happened?"

* * *

Backing away few feet they both raised their weapons for another strike. Charging at each other they took only one swing and stopped their back facing each other. Both man lowered their weapons turning around. Sougo cough blood holding the wound than opened on his chest, while Kamui looked at him smiling.

"Looks like our similarity in skills are not so great. I win." His antenna twitched with happiness.

Sougo wiped the blood from his lips with the sleeve of his uniform and grinned at the Yato male. "Are you sure, nii-chan?"

Suddenly blood gushed from Kamui's shoulder making him grab it with his other hand. He looked at his new wound and smiled at the blood that was running loose. "My, my, it looks like I have underestimated you brother-in-law, you're definitely a worthy opponent."

Ignoring his wound Kamui prepared his parasol licking the blood on his lips and his sapphire eyes firing with excitement for a fight. Sougo also prepared his weapon ready for another round when someone grabbed his shoulders from behind pushed him on his knees and jumped over his head charging at Kamui. Yato male dodged the attack two parasols crashing so fast and with so much power that there were sparks flying around.

Kagura jumped turning in the air and then landing on her feet right in front of Okita pointing her umbrella at her brother.

"Ah, Kagura-chan you're finally awake." Kamui smiled at his sister.

Sougo stood up arching a brow at her. "Weren't you powerless from hunger and where did you get that umbrella?"

"Nobu-chan let me have her donuts and she found my parasol. By the way Sadist you owe her a year supply of donuts."

"Why me? Danna, should be the one to pay for your food."

"Take responsibility Sadistic bastard this is all your fault." She cracked her knuckles while having a normal conversation with Sougo that was standing behind her.

He scratched his hair with annoyance. "No, technically this is your idiot brother's fault."

"We will solve that later, for now back away Sadist this is my fight." Kagura prepared to attack.

"You're the one who should move, I'm still not done with him." Sougo wanted to move, but Imai cut his way standing between him and two Yato siblings her sword out.

"This is their fight don't interfere." She said with poker face.

Sougo frowned with frustration. "It's none of your business Donuts-girl, move away."

Nobume pointed her sword at him. "If you want to pass fight me first." At her words he felt his patience cracking.

"Now Kagura-chan, you want to fight me? How cute, but then will you come with nii-chan, I want to take you away."

"Like hell, why should I come with a useless bastard like you. Leaving me, calling me weak, what do you think of me anyways? I'm not a toy for you to play around, you bastard!"

"Move away Imai." Sougo said with serious face, the said girl stepped away also understanding. Okita put his hand on Kagura's shoulder moving her gently to stand in front of her.

Kagura glared at the back of Sadist's head as if trying to burn a hole in it. "Move away Sadist this is my fight."

"Shut up China." He said with a serious tone, making her realize that he was not joking. "Listen here nii-chan, I thought I told you before, but I'll repeat once more. Whether you want to or not, I'm taking China back with me and you're going to disappear and never show your idiotic face in front of her. I don't want to see you close to her again."

Kamui's antenna twitched his smile still on. "How do you except that to happen she is my sister."

"As if I care. Even if I have to fight you every second of my life, I will not let you hurt China ever again."

"Sadist?" Kagura looked at the man in front of her surprised.

"Fighting you sound so exciting that I can't resist, but brother-in-law why so cruel I though we can be good friends." Kamui said as if mocking.

"We can if you stay away from my China." Sougo answered with the same mocking voice.

"Well…."

Kamui wasn't able to start when they felt the ship starting to shake. "What's going on?" Kagura shouted.

"If I'm going you're coming with me to hell, damn lowlifes." Green Amanto consul's voice was heard through the speakers.

Kamui gripped his umbrella tight. "I should have killed him."

_Self-destruction will happen in 10 seconds… _A robotic voice said making both Sougo and Kagura have blue lines over their faces, while Nobume and Kamui stayed expressionless.

"Who in the world puts self-destruction for 10 seconds at least make it a minute!" Kagura shouted.

"That's not the problem!" Okita shouted back at her looking at the two gates that opened at the far end. "Lets run! Hurry!"

And with his command everyone started running. _7…6…5…_

"There are two of them? Where to jump?" China asked the man beside her.

"Either is fine. One of them should be where Danna is."

Anger mark appearing Kagura shouted. "It's not fine! Then the other belongs to Bakasugi, I don't want to!" Feeling someone take her hand she looked at the other side to see Kamui running beside her, holding her hand. "Let go baka-nii! What the f*** do you think you're doing?"

"You're coming with me." Kamui smiled. Making Kagura's eyes go wide.

_3…2…1…._

* * *

And the four jumped inside two gates just a second before explosion appeared sending the two ships that were waiting flying away couple of miles.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes not feeling any pain, which only meant that she was safe from the destruction. Weird smell of mayonnaise and tobacco filled her nostrils, but she ignored it.

"Ah, I landed soft." She said as realization hit her.

"YOU DID NOT!" Hijitaka shouted from under her.

Kagura looked at him her eyes going wide. "Mayora?" She shouted jumping up in a sitting position.

She looked around once more to see Nobume also standing up, it looks like her fall was broken by Tatsuma and she hit the idiot King almost slicing him when he laughed probably making a weird comment about her. Kagura looked back at the black haired man who also sat up with pissed look on his face as always, it looks like she was in Sakamoto's ship, but why was this idiot Shinsengumi in here and why did she landed on him?

"Oi, Mayora what are you doing in here?"

He looked at her annoyed lighting a cigarette. "We came to save you damn brats. Just how much trouble do you think you actually cause us. I almost swallowed my cigarette."

She made a disgusting face looking at the devil vice-commander. "Ew, I landed on Mayora. I smell of dog food and tobacco. Disgusting, gross." China looked at her clothes and sniffed at them.

"DAMN YOU CHINA MONTER. IS THAT HOW YOU THANK SOMEONE FOR SAVING YOUR DIRTY ASS!" Toushi shouted.

"Will both of you just shut up, my head hurts because of all your rumbling." A familiar voice said from behind.

Kagura turned around her eyes shining as she spotted her silver-perm-head-useless-samurai-father. Standing up she run to him happy. "Gin-chan!"

But then froze on her place as she suddenly took in Gintoki's state. He was covered in blood, there were couple of scars on his chest and his stomach was tightly covered with something to make the blood stop flowing. He was sitting relying against the wall.

Kagura's eyes went wide open from shock as she looked at her guardian. "Gin-chan? What happened?" She sat down then looked behind her glaring at Mayo-freak who approached them. "Oi, Mayora what did you do? How could you hurt my little son? I'll fry your manhood and make you eat it!" She sounded like a mother.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"Stop with the words Kagura, you're too young to say those things. And where do you learn them in the first place." Gintoki looked at her with his dead fish eyes.

"Eh? Gin-chan you remember me? Mayora too?" China looked from one man to another.

"Yeah, while this idiot good-for-nothing bastard was fighting Takasugi Shinsuke, I went and destroyed that damn machine." Hijitaka said, but was ignored as Kagura glared at Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, you fought Bakasugi? How dare you? Is that how I raised you? Mommy is going to cry."

"You're ignoring my part in it!" Hijitaka shouted.

"Don't worry that bastard is in even worse condition that I am, but for broadcasting issues and for his fan girls sake we can't show him, or our fight."

She started slowly hitting him on his chest. "You useless dumbass son."

"Ow, ouch! Stop… it… Ka-gu-ra… You're… hurting… me…. Don't act like my mother!" Gin shouted the last phrase.

Tears started to fill Kagura's eyes as she stopped hitting and hugged the perm head. "Gin-chan… Gin-chan… I missed you!" She cried burying her face in Gintoki's neck.

"I'll suffocate… I'll die… Kagura…" Hearing her crying Gintoki stopped, smiling gently as he raised his hand brushing through her hair while with the other hand he was embracing her back. _Oh, well he was her father, even if not by blood._

"Danna!" A low voice cut through the silence.

Gintoki looked up from vermilion haired girl, to see Okita standing above him with poker face, but his aura clearly reading evil and kill intend.

"Danna, why are you hugging her making this all too dramatic. This is not some useless father-daughter bonding anime/manga." He said cracking his fists.

Gin gulped down. "Shut up Souichirou, this is also not some stupid shoujo manga. Besides I don't need permission to hug my daughter."

"Sougo desu~ Danna, I like you, but I'll be putting you on my black list right after Hijibaka if you don't let go now."

"Oh come on!" Kagura shouted and stood up glaring at her rival. "You just have to go off and ruin this moment with your useless comment didn't you." She hit him but he dodged.

"Don't worry Gin-chan, he won't do anything. Beside we all know just too well that he will never kill Hijitaka. Him trying to kill Mayora is all the point that Shinsengumi have in Gintama after all."

"Don't spot nonsense, Shinsengumi have a better role than that!" Hijitaka shouted.

Kagura glared at the man. "Really? All you have there is a Gorilla stalker, mayonnaise/nicotine addict, number one prince of Planet Sadist and a lousy parody on Prince of Tennis."

"No way, we also have… had…" Hijitaka glared back but then shouted again veins popping out. "It's not my fault that this author is so stupid she can't come up with some good points!"

Kagura gave a troll smile, but then the loud rumbling that definitely came from Kagura's stomach broke the intense atmosphere. She holds her stomach with one hand, the other over her eye as if she is going to cry and she turned towards silver samurai. "Gin-chan, I'm hungry. Feed me!"

"NANI?" Gintoki shouted trying to stand up. "Where do you think I'll find you do much food?"

"Haha… Kintoki don't be like that, we have food here." Tatsuma laughed.

"Are you out of your mind Sakamoto? This girl eats 100 men's worth of food when she stays hungry for an hour, now she has been starving for 3 days. She is going to eat whole nations worth of food. Even whole Edo doesn't have that much food." Gintoki shouted.

Sakamoto scratched his head. "Haha… We will think of something, right Mutsu?" He looked at his subordinate.

Woman stayed expressionless taking out her phone and turning to leave. "I'll send some men for more food and a doctor."

"Order me some sukobu and meat and chicken and ramen and lots, lots, lots of rice!" Kagura sang happily following the woman, Tatsuma laughing and leaving the room behind them.

"Oi, Sakamoto do you have sake? I want to drink." Gintoki said hardly pushing off the wall and following them.

Hijitaka also went after them leaving the room. "Oi, order me lots of mayonnaise, there is not enough for me."

"Hijitaka-san, I have a special mayonnaise for you." Sougo shouted with a deadpanned face, but then mumbled with the low voice. "With some surprise in it."

Now with everyone gone there was only he and Nobume in the room. Imai was looking through the window towards the Kihietai's ship that was moving away from them, with Kamui waving at her with his usual idiotic smile.

"Oi donuts, you were the one who free China from Kamui, right?" He asked the girl with his poker face, as she turned around towards the door.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Let go baka-nii! What the f*** do you think you're doing?"

"You're coming with me." Kamui smiled. Making Kagura's eyes go wide.

Suddenly someone moved the sword towards him and Kamui felt danger letting his sister's hand go turning around to see that Nobume almost sliced his arm off. Then the blue haired girl took the vermilion haired girls hand and run forward leaving the two men behind.

"My, my Nobu-chan, I'll have to punish you later for this. See you!" Kamui smiled.

_3…2…1… And BOOM!_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"I'm not going to thank you." Sougo said with cold voice.

"I didn't do it for you." Nobume stayed expressionless as she took out the pack of donuts and moved towards the door following the group that left earlier.

Sougo arched a brow. "Just how many packs of those freaking donuts do you actually have stocked up in that jacket?" Sadist put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY HAMNIDA FOR READING~**

**Okay, everyone next chapter will be the last one. Oh, God we're finally at the end, but i don't want it to end *Sigh* Thank you for reading so far, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'll try my best on the last chapter. Please, please, please Review. I really want to know what you feel so i can work hard and write the next chap better. Well then, see you next chapter~**


	10. Fin, right?

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you will like it. I mean I was happy to know that many, just like me, didn't wanted it to end, but is it really the end? Anyways, please read the A/N at the end there is a little surprise and question. Please enjoy~**

**I don't own Gintama!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10. Fin, right?

**OkiKagu ver. "All's well that ends well." – Oh, come on don't go off believing this crap.**

* * *

Rain, it was pouring trying to put down the fire that was burning the whole Edo. People were running in chaos trying to save their lives and what was dear to them. The city, country that was once called the Country of Samurai, Edo where Amanto's and Humans lived, where Yorozuya, Shinsengumi and Joui always got into trouble and had fun, entertaining us for 6 seasons, it was burning with fires from hell and crushing down turning into the ruins.

On the top of one of the two twin buildings stood two men challenging each other. Kamui and Sougo. Both were injured badly, bleeding from all over their bodies, but their stance was firm as they were gripping their weapons psycho smiles and pissed looks one their faces. Yet, their eyes showed thirst for blood and those eyes were shining filled with excitement for a fight.

Kagura run to the top crashing the door opened to reveal the roof, she run in the middle trying to spot those idiots, but when she reached the edge her eyes went wide as realization hit her, she was on the different building, just few meters away, but she couldn't possible jump. She was in a mess herself since she had to fight quite a few enemies, strong once to reach here, her hair loose, her clothes thorn, Kagura has couple of cuts and bruises all over her, but she ignored the bleeding it was not important right now. She looked at the roof of the other building where the two stood.

Tears filling her eyes as she saw her rival enjoying a full battle with her brother. Kamui smirked preparing for the last attack, and she only heard Sadist cursing as two men charged at each other with all their power.

Tears run down her cheeks as she shouted. "NOOOO!"

There was a flash of light, bright white light, and then everything went silent, there wasn't a single noise nothing everything was gone. Kagura slowly opened her eyes pushing the bricks that feel on her off and sit up holding her wound on her stomach that opened up. She looked around eyes going wide. The city, the entire city was gone. Edo was in ruins, there were only bricks and stones and nothing else.

She looked around, one more time searching for everyone and she found them, all of them lying around in the pools of blood not breathing, not moving. "Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Anego!"

"Gorilla! Mayora! Zura!" Then she turned looking at the other side. "Elizabeth! Madao! Kyuubei!"

Then her eyes dropped in front of her, recognizing the sand hair that was stained by dirt and blood, her hand shook as she touched her rivals body, but it was not moving. No one was moving, they were… Gone… She was alone again. She clenched at Sadists uniform and shouted while crying. "SADIST!"

**-The End.-**

* * *

**Shinpachi:** *Shout*. NANI?! What kind of half assed ending is this? What happened between the chapters 9-10? Why was Edo burning and they started a fight? This was so much like the fake Gintama ending in season 3, what are you trying to do?

**Author:** *Confused*. Eh? I thought it's more interesting this way.

**Shinpachi:** Interesting my ass! You didn't just went and finished the arc, you finished the Gintama and with such ending to top it off! When everyone was expecting the OkiKagu romantic ending you just had to go off and ruin it.

**Author:** But what's wrong?

**Shinpachi:** EVERYTHING! You killed everyone, you fucking killed every Gintama character out there and you ended it with just Kagura shouting. WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT?! All the fans of Gintama are coming for you. They're coming for your life, you damn useless Author. *Pissed*.

**Otae:** *cracked her knuckles*. Author-san, you promised that I would be appearing on the last chapter and on the sequel, if you make one, right? What happened? *Smile*. That was the only reason I let you live, you know.

**Author:** *sweat running*. *Gulped hard*. C-c-calm down you guys. Hehehe… It was just a joke you know, a joke. This is not the ending.

**Otae:** *raised a brow*. Really?

**Author:** Y-yeah, the real chapter starts now. Please enjoy.

**Otae:** *Smile at camera*. And don't forget to review, or I'll be coming for you with my home cooking. I heard someone would like to try it.

* * *

**Endings should be touching with confessions, kisses and lots of love, but when they says that's it's the end in Gintama, don't believe them since they will always start over.**

Arms behind his head, sand haired man relied on the back of the sofa in the dinning room inside the Kahietai's ship. Even though his eyes were closed and he had a peaceful face he wasn't sleeping, since he actually went on and forgot his favorite sleeping mask inside bastard Yato nii's ship.

Yet, Sougo was finally relaxed and his character returning to being its usual self again. With everything that happened for the last week he was tired and this was probably the only arc where he ran after China from one place to another. _Damn that woman, she better give me my reward soon. _Even if he said that, he was able to relax because his China was here, safe and with him, cheerfully finishing the whole army worth of food as the men kept bringing more food for her.

It's been already six or maybe more hours since they escaped the explosion and separated from Kamui. During that time, they both took a shower, had their wounds treated and then they were given this new kimono's, because their old clothes were all thorn and in blood. Nobume was seating across the room texting someone while biting down on donuts. (Honestly, how women in Gintama can eat so much and not get fat?)

Kagura was wearing a light pink kimono with cute bunnies on it, while Okita's kimono was pure black. Their 'guardians' if that's what they're supposed to be, started drinking in the far corner as soon as they had their wounds closed. Drunk Gintoki sat beside him on the sofa staring at him with half opened eyes.

Not bothering to look up Sougo mumbled. "Danna, if you're trying to burn a hole in me then come at me when you're sober. Even though that's never the case with you since your brain is empty."

"Damn you Souichirou!" Gintoki grabbed Sougo by the collar of his kimono and pulled the guy closer glaring at him this time his eyes burning with anger. "Don't try to act cool, just because you did some saving and fighting. If you touch my little girl, I'll…"

Okita opened his eyes to look at silver perm head with bored look. He then smiled one of his sadistic grins. "What do you mean don't 'touch'? I already touched her Danna, and soon I'll be putting my XXX into her XXX while she will XXX and then XXX and…"

"STOP!" Kagura shouted and jumped at the Sadist hitting with her umbrella so hard that she broke the sofa in two.

Sougo and Gintoki both jumped away. Sadist smirked. "Oh, such sexy panties China, want me to rip them of off you?"

Kagura flushed a light pink and charged at her rival. "You perverted jackass! As if I'll ever allow that!"

She send kicks and punches at him as he dodged them and then grabbing her arm he twisted her around pulling them close, her back against his chest. He slipped one hand under the open slit of the yukata and squeezed her nipple making Kagura moan a little turning in his arm.

"Bastard, what are you….?" Kagura tried to get loose from his grip.

He blows his hot breath against her ear and whispered in an erotic voice. "It's called foreplay China. Like it?"

"As if!" She shouted and jumped away from him fixing her self there was still a blush on her cheeks.

Gintoki stared at them with horror filled face and then took out his wooden sword and charged at Okita. "Damn you Souichirou!"

Sougo easily dodged the older samurai's attack tripping him and then pushing his finger against the man's wound making him whine in pain. "Danna, hasn't anyone thought you to not interfere with lovers?"

"I told you not to touch our innocent Kagura-chan."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sougo asked with innocent face, then grabbed Kagura's arm and pulled her against himself. "Oh, you mean this."

He lifted Kagura's chin with his hand and kissed her passionately, China refusing and trying to push away at first, but then as Sougo deepened the kiss, their tongues starting a battle for dominance inside her mouth, Kagura gave in, her hands gripping on to his kimono, leaning her body into his touch as she started to let out moans.

Sougo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, putting his leg in between her thighs, he lifted her up as his one hand caressed her leg, reaching under the kimono and making her shudder at the feeling when his fingers went under her underwear.

"Damn you!" Gintoki shouted with a teary eyes and horrified face as he charged at the Sadist, but the younger man didn't bother to separate from the woman in his arms.

With his hand around her waist he lifted her up shifted, turning away from the blade that came at them and pushed her back against a wall pinning her to it by his body. Kagura also decided to ignore her guardian's voice calling to her and a pain radiating when her back hit the wall, she was too into the kiss and she was enjoying this so why bother with other staff.

Everyone else in the room also stopped what they were doing at the moment to look at the perm head who was indeed fully awake from his drunken state and was attacking the two who were making out while, Sougo kept lifting Kagura and dancing away from the blade while still kissing her.

Nobume lifted her cold eyes from the phone, looked at the two and then returned to writing something. Toushi and Tatsuma also were staring that the Sadistic couple and silver samurai, but then Sakamato laughed saying that "Being young is so great!"

Tatsuma went over grabbed Gintoki's hair and tried to drag him away, while Hijikata watched them drinking his sake. "What a bunch of idiots."

Sougo finally ended the kiss, Kagura groaning in disappointment as she blushed furiously and fall one her knees, because she was too weak to stand. Sougo picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the hall where the bedrooms were.

Before leaving he turned a sadistic smile towards Gintoki. "That's it for today's show folks, I'll kill anyone who listens in."

All three men looked at him gloomy aura around them and blue lines down their faces. _He will do it! He will definitely do it._ They thought in unison.

After the two left looked down his bangs covering his eyes as he silently whimpered. "My… My cute little daughter… My sweet life… am I really going to die before eating the biggest parfait in the world?" Gintoki sat there in denial, if he interferes now then the Sadistic King will kill him, yet if he doesn't interfere that damn baldy will kill him. He cried shouting. "Help!"

"Haha… Let's go Kintoki! Have some sake." Sakamoto laughed as he dragged the lazy perm that was still crying to their table where they were drinking with Hijikata earlier. Toushi hand him the sake cup, but instead Gintoki took the whole bottle drinking.

Gintoki then looked at Hijikata and said. "Die, Mayora!"

"WHY ME?" The devil vice-commander pretty drunk himself shouted.

Gintoki sat holding his head and a gloomy aura above him. "I can't believe my daughter is getting laid before me… But it will be worse for Patsuan, since it turns out that our little Kagura-chan is moving one step above, while his still a… a…. virgin." Perm head laughed and cried with gloomy aura imagining Shinpachi's face when he will learn.

Sakamoto Tatsuma laughed. "Haha… Kintoki, looks like you finally lost it, just like me. You should join us too, Mayorin-kun."

"Who the hell is Mayorin!" Mayo-freak shouted and lit himself a cigarette.

"Damn that Souichirou, how dare he do it before me!" Gin-chan shouted.

Vein popping out Toushi snapped. "Get your head out of the gutter bastard! Are that all you're caring about? And here you made everyone believe that you're actually worried about your so called 'daughter', idiot yorozuya."

Veins popped on silver samurai's head as he came face to face with devil vice-commander. "Huh~ did you say something Oogushi-kun? Honestly go kill yourself, bastard, that sadistic captain is getting it on while you're still a virgin."

"Who are you calling a virgin!" Toushi shouted.

Silver samurai gave him a troll smile. "Your characters overlap with Shinpachi in this, both virgins. You should be called a virgin vice-commander."

"I'm not a virgin. Stop making up lies, you dumb piece of junk." But despise Mayora's shouting Gintoki still kept laughing with Tatsuma.

Toushi draw his sword charging at yorozuya. "I'll kill you, you good-for-nothing jackass yorozuya."

"Just try it Oogushi-kun." Gin-chan gave a sadistic grin as he dodged Hijikata's attack.

"Who the hell is Oogushi? Stop calling me that, you psychopath poor excuse for a main character!" And the battle begins.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, Sougo kicked the door closed, it was on auto lock, so he didn't bothered locking since the only way to open it, is by the special card key or from the inside by turning the lock.

Okita put Kagura down on bed and came on top of her kissing her again, starting slowly but then it once again turned into the passionate one. His hands moved down working on her yukata's belt as Kagura's hands went up his chest and pushed him away slightly stopping him.

"This is your payment, right?" She asked her cheeks pink. _I don't want it like this._

Sougo arched a brow. "Payment?"

"You said it before, right? In the previous chapters, that you're not doing anything without a profit and that I should… pay you…. With… with… My body." Kagura said turning away her face.

"This is not enough for a payment, China." Okita smirked coming down and licking her neck, sucking on it, so there was a big red love bite left when he finally took his lips off.

Yato female moaned a little at the feeling of pain and pleasure on her neck. "Eh?"

"Your body was my reward for helping you return everyone's memories and your family back to you, right? But this has crossed that deal a long time ago. I had to travel the space, fight your brother and save you twice. I think only one night is not enough anymore."

Kagura's eyes widened as she stared at her rival. "Then what do you want? I don't have anything more valuable than that, unless you want my sukonbu."

Sougo chuckled, making the kind of gentle face that only two women were allowed to see and one of them was his sister. "Isn't it obvious…?" He leaned down sucking her earlobe making her arch her back holding her voice. "Go out with me, China. Become mine."

Her eyes widened as she looked away red till her ears, but still keeping her tsundere voice. "I'll… think about it."

"Good enough for me."

Okita smirked and came down capturing her lips once more, but this time he cut it short as his hands finally opened her kimono revealing her naked body. He moved down her body, slowly kissing her chin, then licking her neck and going down towards her breasts while leaving many love marks on her body that looked so beautiful against her pale skin.

"W-wait…" Kagura stopped him once more. "What about our promises?"

"We'll deal with them later."

"But we haven't… fulfilled them…" She pushed him away.

Okita sigh. "I fulfilled one and came back to you alive, right? So all the others will wait."

At that Kagura looked at his chest, his kimono opened and revealing the bandages over his chest. She moved the hem of the yukata opening it and moved her hands over his bandaged chest with worried look on her face. _He could have died._ She thought as she leaned over and kissed his chest gently.

Sougo groaned from a slight pain and pleasure of her action, he pushed her down and returned to his work.

"Wait." She pushed him away again making him twitch in annoyance. "What was that thing you wanted to tell me? You said it's the first thing you will do."

"I'll tell you later, China." He wanted to lean down as she holds him away and continued, his right eye twitching with annoyance.

"You can't call me China, you promised to call me Kagura at least once."

Sougo pushed her hands away. "And you promised to call me Sougo." He leaned over.

"But…" Kagura's hands were once more pushing him away. "We should do more bonding before this."

"We're bonding enough, the best kind at that…" He leaned over.

"But I…"

With irritation he pinned her hands down and glared at her with his crimson eyes, which were burning with desire that made her shudder and twitch a little under that stare.

"Listen to me China. I'm being so nice as to keep under control my sadistic nature because this is your first time, but I'm at my limit. If you keep interrupting me, then I'll bind you to this bed and rape you anyway I want, whether you want it or not." He came closer so that the tips of their nose touched. "Got it?"

Kagura blushed lowering her eyes and nodded slightly, this was a good enough answer for him.

* * *

**Two days later. Terminal.**

Otae, Shinpachi, Kyuubei, Elizabeth, Zura (dressed as Captain Katsura), Kondo with the rest of the Shinsengumi and Sadaharu stood in front of the gate 2 where as they were informed, two days ago, would be arriving Kahietai's ship with their friends.

After their memories all of a sudden returned and they realized how they treated their dear Kagura-chan and that in what kind of trouble those two kids with their two no good, sweet-freak and mayo-freak guardians would be because of that actually worried them, but hopefully everything was okay.

The light bulb above the big 'Gate 2' sign turned red informing them that the ship has arrived, all of them moved closer expecting for them to come out soon, when instead Sakamoto Tatsuma came out laughing and scratching his head. He was beaten up the next second.

After him Gintoki and Toushi came out, silver perm head as always with his dead fish eyes moving towards his friends as all of them surrounded him and kept asking about his injuries and Kagura, and everything that happened. It was same on the other side, Toushi with a cigarette in his mouth moved towards the Shinsengumi officers all of them surrounding their beloved vir- Erm.

Hijikata looked at the camera with the look saying, 'Don't you dare to mention that name.'

Shinsengumi and their Gorilla commander surrounded their beloved devil vice-commander and cheered, but then going gloomy when Toushi said that the once who slack off with be committing seppuku.

Through all the commotion, Kagura and Sougo stepped out of the gates slowly, so that they won't be jumped all of a sudden.

As they exited Kagura was thinking. _Damn that Sadist, I mean I did say challenge, but he went overboard doing it for two days straight with only a little brake for a shower that they also took together and food that he only let her have a little amount off, same amount that the normal human girls will have. Oh, well I am back to Edo and since I'm actually living with yorozuya he will probably not be able to do it much in here._

"That's what you think, China." Sougo suddenly said as if reading her mind.

Kagura looked at him shocked, did that bastard learned to read her mind. _Oh, crap!_

"I didn't, you idiot. Just by looking at you I can guess."

Vein popped on her head as she replied. "Well, Sadistic moron, lets see you being sex deprived for another two weeks." Yato female turned on her heels to leave.

Okita catches her arm, twisting her over towards himself. "Listen to me China, if you don't come sneaking into the Shinsengumi barracks every night, then I'll be sneaking in Yorozuya and I don't think that you or Danna will like that." Sadist gave one of his best sadistic grins.

Kagura shuddered. _Good-bye my freedom._ She waved her hand with tears.

"If we're dating it means that I'm buying you your meals and Shinsengumi is always full of food, so you can stay over night whenever." Sougo replied as if answering to her prayers.

_Good-bye my freedom, I don't need you anymore!_ Kagura cheered.

"Kagura-chan…" Otae called to her with her usual bright smile.

Sadistic couple turned to see that everyone was looking at them. Scratching his head Sougo went over to Shinsengumi while whispering, so that only Kagura hears. "I'll be waiting tonight. If you don't come, you'll only wish that you went with you dear baka-nii."

Officers cheered as they saw him, Kondo crying with snot running down as he was saying something about mommies, daddies and never leaving. _It's not a family drama, you damn gorilla._

Kagura ignored everything as she leaped in a happy smile towards her friends and family. She hugged Tae and then Kyuubei.

"Lizzy, you're also here." Kagura smiled her bright smile.

"It's not Lizzy, it's Elizabeth." Katsura corrected as always. Then Elizabeth turned a sign saying. _"I don't really care." _Katsura ignored her and added. "See, she doesn't like it either."

"I'm even happy to see your stupid-girly face, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Zura corrected again and then smiled at the young Yato girl. "Welcome back, Leader."

Sadaharu jumped on Kagura licking and playing with her, as she hugged her huge dog tightly, burying her face in his fur. Damn it, she missed everyone so much.

"We're sorry about forgetting you Kagura-chan." Shinpachi said with apology as he had the young yorozuya member's attention to himself now.

"It's okay, Megane. I wasn't alone, besides Gin-chan was there to save me."_ And Sadist was there, but not mentioned. Of course she is angry with them for forgetting, but right now she wants to enjoy the moment, but after everything is back to normal she will teach Megane and everyone else (except for Otae, of course) a good lesson._

"Wow, amazing Gintoki, as expected from an old Joui. Now you see where you belong, come and join us." Zura said cheerfully as he patted on Gintoki's shoulder.

"Go suck on ***Beep***" Gin-chan said while picking his nose and after whipping it on Katsura's hair.

"How were you able to remember her, Gin-san?"

Silver samurai froze remembering the first kiss his daughter shared with the worlds most dangerous King of Planet Sadist. It was that lightning that woke him up. _No, I don't want to remember!_ His inner self shouted and he forced a smile. "That's what being a main character is, Patsuan. It's all for that."

Otae kept smiling as she put her hand over her chin and tilted her head. "My, Kagura-chan you seem different somehow?"

"Am I grown up? Do I look older?" Kagura asked with excitement.

"No, but I can't say…"

"She seems mature." Kyuubei added with emotionless voice as she looked the Yato female over. "I can sense it like a man."

"You're a girl, Kyuu-chan." Tae added with a smile and looked back the younger girl. "But you're right, Kagura-chan does look mature."

Kagura's eyes widened a little blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from her Anego. This woman was so sharp like a katana. She will of course, tell Tae about her relationship with Sadist, since she loves and respects the woman, but not now, later when they're alone. Gintoki gulped down sweat running down over his body, Shinpachi looked at him confused.

"Gin-san, did something happened?" Megane asked and that made Gintoki jump.

"N-n-n-no, Patchy, nothing. You're overreacting. Haha… Haha…"

Shinpachi gave him a doubtful look, but ignored it for now.

Sougo looked over at the yorozuya part, totally ignoring the ruckus Gorilla commander, Kondo Isao was making. China was so happy talking and having fun with those two Amazon's and Katsura, it was obviously Katsura, but it was a bother to go and chase him and all, so her choose to ignore him, he will catch the man later.

For now he felt a little jealous, they did agree back on the ship to tell everything to everyone after a week, hopefully till that time everything will back to normal. Well, as much normal as possible. But he felt this urge to walk up there and ruin their happy moment, by the truth that will make those Amazon's scream in happiness since they were OkiKagu fans as China told him, they always asked about their relationship. His sadistic side kicked in wining over and he walked there.

"China…"

Hearing her rival's, now lover's, voice Kagura turned around only to have Sadist lean over and kiss her. He pulled away after a second and smirked. "Welcome home, China."

Kagura blushed screaming. "Damn you, Sadist!" And they started their battle while destroying the terminal.

Everyone was silent for a minute until Otae said. "So Kagura-chan and Sougo-kun are in that kind of relationship, huh? So cute!"

"I won! I won the bet!" At that Otae screamed in happiness while hugging Kyuubei and the said eye-patched girl blushing. Zura was giving Elizabeth money, because he lost the bet, but then both cheering with happiness looking at the two fighting figures. Shinsengumi officers and Yamazaki putting their money up front, sighing with defeat and some shouting with happiness as they lost or won the money for betting on Gintama's number 1 couple. (They bet on how soon those two will get together and if they ever will.)

Toushi clicked his tongue with annoyance as Kondo started crying while clinging on his jacket. "Toushi, our little boy. He… He… How could you let that happen to our son, mommy?"

Vein popping out Hijikata shouted. "I'M NOT HIS FREAKING MOTHER! STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT ALREADY."

Shinpachi and Gintoki stood at the side looking at everyone else. "Gin-san, how could you let this happen?"

"I tried to stop it Patchy, I really did, but he's a scary man. Even that freak Kamui accepted him." Gintoki shuddered.

Megane was the next to shake with fear as his voice was also trembling. "You know who's a really scary man? It's Umibozu-san, when he… when he learns about this… I hope I can still run away to another planet, not better into another anime with no Yato clan's strongest alien killer wanting to kill us for letting his little daughter to date a Sadistic King."

Both of them were overcome by a gloomy aura. "Let's pray Patsuan. Let's pray in every language, in every religion for that baldy to never find out, or find out about this late, really late, like when they're old and with kids."

After a second with the same gloomy aura Shinpachi broke the silence. "Gin-san?"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly an aura around Megane became brighter with flowers and sun shining, birds singing. "I won the bet Gin-san, so hand over my money, Loser!"

"NANI?" Gintoki shouted at the sudden change in attitude.

Otae kept smiling as she looked at the two still fighting. "I think we should cook some red beans, ne Kyuu-chan?"

"I'll help." Kyuubei nodded.

Out of nowhere Kondo appeared putting his arm over Tae's shoulder and smiling with happiness. "You're right Otae-san, we should show them our support. Even though their love can't be as great as ours."

Veins popped out on Otae's forehead as she threw Kondo over her shoulder. "Where do you think you're touching, damn Gorilla? Don't ruin my long awaited spot light." And she sat one him while starting to beat him up.

_I wonder what we should call their babies. _Zura thought as he already planned for the kid to join the Joui, and Kyuubei thought the same, but whether it will be a boy or a girl and what will be a best present a sword or a dress?

In mere seconds after that terminal turned into a battlefield. Toushi and Gin-chan, also started fighting for some reason, not like they ever needed a reason to fight, just like OkiKagu. Kondo, Otae and Kyuubei fighting, or more like two females beating up the poor gorilla. Yamazaki and Shinpachi arguing what was better Otsu-chan's new song, or badminton. Shinsengumi were chasing Zura and Elizabeth while the two run like crazy.

And the once who started all this, the actual cause of it Kagura and Sougo ignored everything around them fighting each other with all they have got like always. Smiling and thanking the God their relationship, didn't change. They were still rivals, even if they were in love, even if they slept together, risked their lives to save each other, first of all they were rivals and this didn't turned into some sappy Shoujo manga and it will stay like this.

They were back to being the two violent teenagers of Gintama at each others throats, well that's for everyone to see, but in the dark of the night, they would still fight and have a duel, but in bed and for a different kind of reason. Everything, was finally back to normal.

The image of terminal being in chaos and everyone fighting with almost bloodbath froze on the screen.

_Well, if you can consider this normal. Then yeah, it was back to normal as much as it could be._

* * *

**One week later. Mimawarigumi HQ.**

"Isaburo?" Nobume called her commander in low emotionless voice.

"Yes, Nobume-chan?" Isaburo answered not taking off his eyes from the screen of his phone, he as always was keeping typing e-mails to someone.

"When next time you have a business with Takasugi Shinsuke and Harusame kid, I will come along."

At that commander looked up from his phone towards the young female beside him his eyes wide with surprise. "Why all of a sudden Nobume-chan? You were never interested in this, am I wrong?"

"None of your business." She said with cold voice and turned around leaving, with Isaburo staring after her for a while. _This smells like trouble._

* * *

**During the same time. Kihietai's ship.**

"Shinsuke-kun?" Kamui smiled approaching the older samurai with his antenna twitching.

"Hmm?" The man didn't bothered to turn or look.

"When next time you have a business with Mimawarigumi, I will come along."

"Why?" Takasugi asked with do-whatever-you-want-I-don't-care voice.

"That's a secret." Kamui smiled ever more cheerfully, even though those smiles always hid something, the Yato boy turned around and left.

Takasugi Shinsuke, Bansai and dirty-panties, ("You still call me that?" dirty panties shouted, but was ignored, since we're finished.), that were also there stared after him thinking. _This smells like trouble._

**-The End?-**

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY HAMNIDA FOR READING~**

**Thank you for all your support till now, its one of the things that kept me working hard. I hope you liked the whole arc and this last chap. Please review, so I will know what you feel or I'm feeling down thinking that maybe this story is crappy and I should not write anymore.**


	11. Announcement

**SURPRISE!**

**1) There will be a one-shot extra coming soon for Kagura's arc.**

**[Re-edited] - I already updated the extra. It's called - "When a child can't sleep give her a walkie-talkie." Please read and tell me what you feel.**

**2) I'm thinking of writing the sequel to this. But I'm not sure whether to do it or not.**

**[Re-edited] - Sequel is already up. It's called - "Shinsengumi Lovers Alliance." Please read, review and tell me what you feel.**

**That's it for now! Thank you very much for everything. See you in other stories~**


End file.
